Wild Sunset
by LittleEntity
Summary: Bella cherche à partir le plus loin possible de son mari, sa fille dans ses bagages. Malheureusement, dans sa tentative de fuite, sa voiture tombe en panne. Un accident malheureux ? Pourtant, cela va la conduire dans la petite ville de Wild Sunset, dans l'Oklahoma.
1. Chapitre 1: S'arrêter

WILD SUNSET

Bella cherche à partir le plus loin possible de son mari, sa fille dans ses bagages. Malheureusement, dans sa tentative de fuite, sa voiture tombe en panne. Un accident malheureux ? Pourtant, cela va l'a conduire dans la petite ville de Wild Sunset, dans l'Oklahoma.

CHAPITRE 1 : S'arrêter

\- _Merde, merde, merde !_

Bella Swan était énervée. Elle faisait les cents pas sur cette petite route de campagne, où rien ne se profilait à l'horizon. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, elle le savait. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et elle se demandait comment elle pourrait bien les sortir de cette merde.

Sa fille jouait joyeusement avec sa poupée à l'intérieur, ne se souciant guère de sa mère qui pestait contre sa fabuleuse Mercedes. L'avait-elle trop utilisée ces derniers jours ? Cela restait une très bonne voiture quand même, qui coutait excessivement cher. Sur cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler contre sa voiture, tout en donnant des coups de vifs avec ses escarpins vernis.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me lâches, pouffiasse ?!_

Evidement, la voiture ne répondit rien, le capot toujours fumant. La petite Cassie regardait sa mère, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, choquée. Bella soupira. Elle ne voulait pas donner le mauvais exemple à sa fille.

Elle ouvrit la portière et s'abaissa pour la détacher.

 _\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Sa petite voix fit presque pleurer Bella, qui s'en voulait d'infliger tout ça à sa fille.

 _\- Je vais trouver une solution, d'accord ma puce ?_

Bella remonta la fermeture éclair de sa petite veste rose, et fit passer son plaid bleu autour des épaules frêles de sa fille pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

La main de sa fille dans la sienne, elle recommença à regarder autour d'elle. Des arabes, des arbres, toujours des arbres. Elle savait qu'elle avait passée la frontière de l'Oklahoma il y a une heure. Mais elle ne saurait pas dire où elle était.

Evidemment, son premier réflexe avait été de prendre son téléphone pour l'allumer. Mais elle se ravisa vite, en pensant que Riley pourrait la tracer. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Surtout pas.

 _\- Maman ? J'ai faaaaaim !_ Gémit Cassie en se balançant sur ses deux jambes.

 _\- Je sais ma puce, je sais…_

Elle fouillait dans un sac à l'arrière pour trouver un petit paquet de céréales que sa fille avait réclamée la veille dans une station service, et qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas touché. Les enfants.

Cassie s'asseyait sur un petit tronc d'arbre, tout en dégustant ses céréales à la main.

Bella entendit une voiture s'approcher. C'était un bruit sourd, pas comme sa Mercedes qui avait un grondement merveilleux. C'était une jeep qui s'approcha, et qui ralentit doucement près de la jeune femme.

Bella se tendit, craignant toutes sortes de choses. Cet homme pouvait être un violeur, un tueur en série, un kidnappeur ? Elle s'imaginait déjà morte et sa fille déjà emportée au loin.

 _\- Vous êtes en panne ?_

L'homme avait baissé la vitre passager pour s'adresser à la jolie brune.

 _\- Oui !_ Dit-elle précipitamment.

 _\- Vous permettez que je jette un coup d'œil ?_

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et il descendit de son char. Car oui, sa jeep était monstrueusement grosse. Tout comme lui, en fait. Enfin, il était grand et très musclé. Bien trop pour Bella, qui se dit que le cou de sa fille céderait facilement sous ses grosses pattes.

Il siffla en voyant de plus près la Mercedes, puis ria.

Il tendit la main à Bella, se présentant :

 _\- Je suis Emmett Cullen, madame !_

Il abordait un immense sourire, presque enfantin. Sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit rassurée au contact de sa main. Ses yeux étaient très verts, avec des cheveux bruns, presque noir en fait. Il était assez séduisant tout de même, malgré sa tonne de muscle.

 _\- Isabella Swan_ , se présenta-t-elle, utilisant volontairement son nom de jeune fille.

 _\- Et moi c'est Cassie !_

La petite arriva en courant derrière sa mère, curieuse de voir avec qui sa mère parlait. Emmett lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec ses deux mains pour la secouer, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Emmett.

 _\- Salut Cassie, alors comme ça ta voiture est en panne ?_ Dit-il les mains sur les hanches.

Cassie pouffa, les mains sur sa bouche :

 _\- Mais je suis trop petite pour conduire, c'est la voiture de ma maman !_

Emmett ria avec elle se pencha sur le capot, une fois ouvert. Il l'examina, un air sérieux sur le visage.

 _\- Humm…_ Il avait les lèvres pincées, et il hochait la tête.

 _\- Vous n'y connaissez rien ?_ Lui demanda Bella, agacée.

 _\- Absolument rien !_ Rit-il en fermant le capot.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, et se demanda alors pourquoi s'était il arrêté si il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il se passe avec sa voiture.

Emmett sentit que la jeune femme s'était tendue en face de lui, et il s'en voulait immédiatement. Après tout, il avait été élevé en gentleman !

 _\- Je suis désolé, mais vous sembliez perdue alors je me suis arrêté. Je ne vous cherche aucun mal !_

Elle hocha la tête, en serrant un peu plus sa fille contre elle.

 _\- La ville la plus proche est Wild Sunset, c'est là où j'habite. C'est une petite ville, mais je peux vous y amener, là bas il y aura tout ce qu'il faut pour voiture, et votre fille. Ma femme est mécanicienne, elle pourra chercher la voiture demain et y jeter un coup d'œil._

Il haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

 _\- Sans vous manquez de respect, monsieur Cullen_ , commença-t-elle, tête haute et en plissant les yeux, _je ne pense pas qu'il y est ce qu'il faut pour ma voiture dans votre petite ville, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Et voilà une gosse de riche,_ pensa Emmett en la regardant. Ouais, elle avait une Mercedes reluisante. Et elle portait une robe blanche près du corps bien taillé, et une veste très élégante par dessus. Ses escarpins noirs étaient vernis, et semblaient un peu abimé par le sol fait de poussière et caillou. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait du pognon.

Il renifla, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par son élan de supériorité. Tout le monde a le droit a sa chance ?

 _\- Peut être, mais votre voiture ne sera pas réparée ce soir. Je peux vous trouver un toit pour la nuit, votre fille ne va pas dormir dehors. Ma mère y tient un petit hôtel, je suis sûre qu'elle vous trouvera une chambre_.

Les mains sur les épaules de Cassie, Bella analysa la proposition d'Emmett. Oui, sa fille ne pouvait pas dormir dehors, et ne pourrait pas toujours se nourrir de sa boite de céréales préférée. Le sourire d'Emmett lui paraissait franc, et cela ne pouvait pas être pire que de dormir dans la voiture.

 _\- C'est d'accord,_ approuva-t-elle un peu durement.

Le poing victorieux d'Emmett s'éleva dans le ciel, sous le rire de Cassie. Bella prit rapidement le rehausseur de sa fille pour le mettre à l'arrière de la jeep. Tandis qu'elle attachait Cassie, Emmett pris quelques affaires sous la directive de Bella.

Une fois que tout fut chargé, ils montèrent à l'avant et Emmett démarra la voiture.

Au début, le trajet fut silencieux. Cassie continuait de manger ses céréales à l'arrière, en regardant le paysage. Emmett lui jeta quelques coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Il se disait que la petite était aussi belle que sa mère, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. En effet, Cassie avait les mêmes yeux bleus que sa maman, d'une couleur assez clair. Presque transperçant. Ils étaient mis en valeur par sa peau très pâle, et ses joues roses de petites filles. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux niveaux des épaules, et ils étaient très bouclés. Emmett se demanda alors si Bella s'était lissé les cheveux, et si elle avait les cheveux aussi bouclés que sa fille.

Esmé Cullen, sa mère, les trouveraient magnifique, c'était certain.

Le jeune homme au volant décidé d'entamer la conversation, n'espérant ne pas trop froicer la femme à ses côtés.

 _\- Alors Cassie, quel âge tu as ?_

 _\- J'ai 6 ans !_ Répliqua-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

 _\- Cool, peut être que tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer ma fille ! Elle a 7 ans. Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien._

Cassie ria, lui répondant qu'elle aimerait beaucoup jouer avec elle.

Sa mère se décida enfin à parler :

 _\- Vous avez d'autres enfants ?_

Emmett fut ravit de voir que la jeune femme parlait enfin, ravit qu'elle s'intéresse un peu à lui. Il était réputé dans Wild Sunset comme étant un grand bavard, et un peu pître aussi.

 _\- Ouais, Beth a deux petits frères, Luke et Brad. Ils ont 5 ans._

 _\- Oh, des jumeaux ?_

 _\- Oui, de vrais petits monstres. Ils sont souvent derrière leur mère au garage, alors que Beth a tendance à faire des trucs de petites filles, vous savez._

 _\- Donc votre femme est mécanicienne, et vous alors, que faites vous dans la vie ?_

 _\- Eh bien, je gère le centre équestre de la ville !_ Il gonfla le torse, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Emmett avait toujours vécu à Wild Sunset. Evidemment, lorsqu'il est allé à la fac, il avait du quitter son petit confort familial, mais pas pour aller très loin. L'université d'Oklahoma lui avait suffit, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'autre bout du pays pour avoir son propre centre équestre ! Il avait détesté ces années loin de sa ville natale. Jasper lui reprochait sans cesse d'être trop casanier, peu aventureux… Mais il en avait quoi à foutre !

Bella fut surprise de sa révélation. Sa femme mécanicienne, lui qui s'occupait des chevaux… Quel couple !

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une ambiance légère. Cassie riait aux éclats aux blagues d'Emmett, et Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer dans son coin. Emmett Cullen était un drôle de personnage. En apparence, il a une carrure impressionnante, et à l'intérieur se trouve un véritable papa ours.

Bella fut reconnaissante de voir qu'Emmett ne lui posait pas de question. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux possibles conversation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec des personnes sur son trajet. Elle aurait aimée continuer sa route au maximum, pour mettre le plus de distance avec sa maison.

* * *

La ville de Wild Sunset avait quelques bars et quelques restaurants. Mais celui d'Esmé Cullen était le plus réputé de cette petite ville. Dans une ambiance familial et chaleureuse, Esmé et son fils Jasper préparait des repas copieux et succulents. De plus, les Cullen proposaient plusieurs chambres douillettes, qui étaient souvent occupées par des voyageurs d'un jour, en quête de découverte.

Le _Cullen's Café_ n'a pas toujours été aussi prisé et bien entretenu. Les parents d'Esmé tenaient ce restaurant, très modeste à l'époque, il y a bien 40 ans. Monsieur et madame Platt y avaient mis toutes leurs économies, mais ce restaurant fut un échec. Ils n'étaient pas assez bon cuisiner, pas assez aimable. Esmé avait grandit entre les fourneaux et les tables de ce restaurant qui était le seul à l'époque de Wild Sunset. Parfois, elle cuisinait à la place de ses parents, et les clients en étaient ravis. C'est également grâce à sa cuisine, que le jeune Carlisle Cullen était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Plusieurs fois, après les cours, il suivait sa camarade de classe jusqu'au restaurant, et arrivé là bas, il lui commandait une double portion de pancakes. Elle en riait beaucoup. Ils n'avaient que 15 ans après tout…

Plusieurs fois ce restaurant frôla la faillite, endettant les Platt, provoqua des crises insoutenables pour la jeune Esmé. Elle se réfugiait alors chez Carlisle, le garçon le plus riche de la ville. Ils s'aimaient, ils en étaient surs. Mais lorsque, la veille de ses 17 ans, Esmé rentra en pleurs dans le restaurant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Annoncer à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte a été atroce pour elle. Ils voulurent la mettre à la porte, l'enfermer dans la cave, des fois la tuer… Comment leur petite fille si sage pouvait-elle leur faire ça ?

Carlisle, jeune et amoureux, fut très heureux d'apprendre que la fille qu'il allait un jour épouser, portait son enfant. Son bonheur fut contagieux, Esmé en fut finalement ravie. Encore plus lorsqu'elle apprit que ce n'était pas un enfant, mais deux. Le domicile familial déserté, Esmé vivait chez les Cullen. Les parents de Carlisle avaient beaux être fortunés, ils étaient également très aimants. Pendant plusieurs années, Esmé n'avait pas adressée la parole à ses parents. Elle était partie vivre avec Carlisle à New York, pour qu'il puisse faire ses études de médecines. Elle ne leur avait pas envoyée de cartes à la naissance d'Emmett et Tyler, ni pour celle de Jasper et d'Edward. Elle consacrait sa vie à ses quatre petits garçons, elle n'avait plus besoin de ses parents. Mais en juin 1989, elle apprit la mort de ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. Ils lui léguaient ce qui restait du restaurant.

La jeune Esmé était déjà maman de quatre enfants, et attendait son cinquième. Mais elle était déterminée à reprendre ce restaurant, dans lequel elle a grandit. C'est ainsi que le _Sunset Dinner_ est devenu le _Cullen's Café_.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Cullen's Café

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ... Et je vois que j'ai déjà 10 reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas ! J'ai un petit peu la pression, aha.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'écris vraiment pour le plaisir, je ne suis donc pas un grand auteur !**

CHAPITRE 2 : LE CULLEN'S CAFE

Esmé fut ravie de voir que son fils bien aimé était rentré de sa « grande expédition », comme il aimait bien le dire. Elle était toujours soucieuse de la santé de ses enfants et petits enfants.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que son fils n'était pas seul, mais accompagné par une femme et une petite fille. Elle sortit rejoindre son fils et ses invitées pour les accueillir.

 _\- Ah maman !_ Héla Emmett, en voyant son adorable mère.

Bella se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette inconnue, qui était apparemment la mère d'Emmett. Même si on ne pas pouvait l'apercevoir très nettement à cette heure ci du soir, elle ne doutait pas de la beauté de son hôte. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, et de magnifiques yeux verts. Les mêmes qu'Emmett, de toute évidence. Elle était habillée très simplement : une jupe longue noire avec un chemise à carreaux rentrée dedans. La tenue de Bella faisait bien trop chic par rapport à eux, et elle fut, pendant un court instant, gênée. Pourtant, c'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'habillait …

 _\- Mon fils !_ Un large sourire barrait son visage, tendis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de ses épaules, _Qui sont donc tes invitées ?_ Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la mère et sa fille.

 _\- Voici Isabella Swan, et sa fille Cassie ! Elles sont tombées en panne à une heure d'ici, tu sais près du croisement, pas loin de la ferme Quileute._

 _\- Aaah oui ! Cet endroit est une vraie plaie ! Il n'y a pas de réseau et si on ne connaît pas la ferme Quileute, on se retrouve vite démunis !_ Elle se plaignait gentiment tandis qu'elle enlaçait Bella et la petite.

Cassie la salua timidement, serrant un peu plus la main de sa mère.

 _\- Comme sa voiture est en panne, on pourrait loger Isabella et Cassie ? Le temps que la voiture soit réparée ?_

 _\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je vais vous trouver une chambre !_

Elle poussa les deux invitées dans son restaurant, où tout le monde leva les yeux vers elles.

Une petite ville disait que Bella était étrangère. L'endroit était plutôt rustique, mais charmant. Tout était en bois, et quelques bougies ornaient les tables.

 _\- As-tu faim Cassie ? Qu'aimerais tu manger_? Esmé se pencha vers Cassie, en remplaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

 _\- J'aimerais des pâtes à la crème avec des champignons, s'il vous plait_!

Une fois sa commande passée, Cassie embrasse sur la joue Esmé, puis partir s'installer sur une petite banquette près du mur.

 _\- Elle est adorable_ , constata Esmé, plaçant une de ses mains dans le dos de Bella, _Et vous qu'aimeriez vous manger Isabella ?_

 _\- Appelez moi Bella, Esmé. Et je ne veux rien, merci_.

Bella lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant, mais Esmé en décida autrement.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite qui jouait encore avec sa poupée sur la table :

 _\- Dis moi Cassie, qu'est ce que ta maman aime manger ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, ce qui fit pouffer Cassie.

 _\- Elle adoooore les spaghettis bolognaises !_

 _\- Merci Cassie !_

Esmé était satisfaite et rejoignit Bella d'un pas léger. Celle-ci fusilla du regard sa fille, la traitresse de la soirée.

 _\- Jasper ?_ Héla Esmé

Un jeune homme blond arriva par une porte derrière le comptoir du bar, pour s'avancer vers nous. Quel bel homme !

 _\- Bella, je vous présente mon fils Jasper !_

 _\- Enchantée._

 _\- De même !_

Jasper était bien l'opposé d'Emmett. Peut être aussi grand, oui. Mais il avait de cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules, des yeux très bleus, et un corps fin, mais divin à la vue.

Emmett, jusque là resté en retrait, s'avança vers son frère pour lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, ce qui fit déséquilibré Jasper.

 _\- Une vraie mauviette_ , s'esclaffa-t-il, tandis que Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Jasper, chéri, pourrais-tu préparer des spaghettis à la bolognaises pour Bella ? Je dois m'occuper du repas de la petite_ , lui ordonna gentiment Esmé.

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille, assise dans le coin du restaurant en train de jouer avec ses poupées. Il émit un petit sourire en constatant à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère, toutes les deux très jolies.

Détachée, Bella remercia la famille Cullen qu'elle venait de rencontrer, sans se douter qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Elle retourna auprès de sa fille, en l'enlaçant.

Emmett s'avança vers sa mère et son frère, et sur le ton de la confidence :

 _\- C'est une petite gosse de riche, vous avez vus ses chaussures ?_ Pouffa-t-il doucement, alors que Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Emmett !_ Le réprimanda sa mère, _si elle est aussi froide, je suis sûre qu'elle a une bonne raison. On ne juge pas les gens sur leur apparence, compris ? Au lieu de dire des âneries, va plutôt monter leurs bagages dans la chambre quatre._

 _\- Oui m'dame…_ Bougonna Emmett en se dirigeant vers sa jeep.

De l'autre côté, Bella caressait distraitement les boucles brunes de sa fille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps elles allaient restées coincer dans ce trou perdu.

Quant à Cassie, elle s'extasiait en regardant dehors, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un chien ou chat qui passait devant la vitrine du restaurant.

 _\- Regarde maman, le petit chat noir !_

Bella se tourna pour suivre le regard de sa fille, et elles se mirent à regarder le chaton qui s'abreuvait dans une petite fontaine, devant la boulangerie.

 _\- Oh j'aimerais tellement en avoir un !_ soupira Cassie, en regardant sa mère du coin de l'œil.

 _\- Pas tout de suite ma puce, nous n'avons même pas encore une vraie maison pour l'accueillir._

Elle embrassa sa petite sur le front.

 _\- On ne peut pas rester ici ? C'est joli ici, et il y a pleins de petits chats_! s'exclama l'enfant en désignant le chaton noir.

 _\- On verra bien Cassie…_

Leurs plats arrivèrent rapidement, alors que Cassie tapait joyeusement dans ses mains. Ce fut Esmé qui les servit, et elle se permit de s'asseoir devant la jeune femme.

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ?_ L'interrogea-t-elle, toujours avec un joli sourire.

 _\- Oh, vous savez, l'envie de changer d'air un moment…_

Bella restait vague, elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ses plans. Elle savait comment fonctionnaient les petites villes comme celle-ci.

Comme Wild Sunset, Forks, dans l'état de Washington, était une ville où tout le monde se connaissait. Bella y avait grandit avec son père, Charlie. Mais contrairement à Wild Sunset, Forks était moins ensoleillé, beaucoup plus triste. La petite fille qu'était Bella s'y ennuyait, passant ses soirées après l'école à contempler les gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasaient contre sa fenêtre. Des fois, son amie Samantha, accompagnée de ses Barbies, se joignait à elle.

Esmé regardait Bella qui jouait tranquillement avec sa nourriture, sa petite fille mangeait religieusement. Elle voulut prendre cette belle maman dans ses bras, et la réconforter, car ses yeux criaient toute la détresse qu'elle voulait cacher sous des airs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

 _\- Et d'où venez-vous ?_

 _\- De Nashville_ , s'agaça Bella.

 _\- C'est une bien jolie ville_ , déclara Esmé, ignorant volontairement son mensonge. _Mon mari et moi y sommes allés plusieurs fois en week-end, quand il a le temps bien sûr._

Bella était perplexe. Elle se demandait pourquoi cette femme s'entêtait à vouloir lui faire la conversation. Esmé respirait la gentillesse, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder avec des personnes, elle voulait repartir d'ici au plus vite. _Mettre de la distance, et toujours plus._

Et lorsqu'Esmé ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, Bella crut que son cerveau allait exploser tant elle était agacée.

 _\- Vous avez fait longue route… Où est-ce que vous allez ?_

 _\- Excusez-moi, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, et votre hospitalité. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester longtemps ici. Plus vite nous pourrons déguerpir de cet endroit, mieux on se portera,_ répliqua Bella, le ton froid et sans appel.

 _\- Bien, alors je vous laisse finir votre repas… Bonne nuit_ …

Esmé se leva, peinée, et Bella s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir usée d'un tel ton avec cette femme. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour sa curiosité, après tout, c'était elle l'étrangère ici.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle serra sa fille contre elle, se consolant de sa maladresse verbale.

Le soir venu, dans sa chambre, elle laissa libre cours à quelques larmes qui s'écrasaient sur son oreiller. Cassie était endormie profondément à ses côtés, heureuse de retrouver un lit, mais triste que ce ne soit pas le sien.

* * *

Bella a toujours été habituée au bruit dès le matin. Chicago n'était peut être pas la ville la plus animée au monde, mais le bruit y était constant. Mais ce matin, ce ne fut pas le bruit des travaux qui l'a réveillait, ou celui des voitures qui s'engouffraient dans les rues… Non, c'était le cri des enfants à l'extérieur, des chiens qui aboyaient, ou des rires gras qu'elle localisait facilement en bas.

Elle fut surprise aussi de constater que sa fille ne se trouvait déjà plus dans son lit, mais accoudée à la fenêtre en train de regarder dehors.

 _\- Tu es réveillée depuis quand, ma puce ?_ Lui demanda Bella, la voix encore endormie.

 _\- Pas longtemps avant toi, il y avait beaucoup de bruits dans le couloir et ça m'a réveillée_ , expliqua Cassie, la mine boudeuse, en serrant une peluche pingouin dans ses petits bras.

Une fois levée, Bella alla embrasser sa fille sur le front en guise de bonjour, puis se dirigea vers les valises qu'Emmett avait déposées près de la porte. Elle en sortie une robe rose à fine bretelle pour Cassie, ainsi qu'un petit gilet jaune pâle. Elle l'habilla, riant des bêtises de sa fille qui perdait son équilibre en enlevant son pyjama. Après avoir enfilé son gilet, Bella s'attaqua aux boucles de Cassie, qu'elle coiffait en un petit chignon haut pour dégager correctement ses cheveux de son visage.

 _\- Voilà, tu ressembles à une vraie danseuse maintenant_ !

En riant, Cassie tournoya sur elle-même, son pingouin toujours dans sa main. Bella fut plus rapide à s'habiller : un pantalon en lin taille haute, resserrée à la taille, avec un t-shirt blanc et des sandales en cuir.

 _\- Est-ce que je serais aussi belle que toi quand je serais grande_ ? L'interrogea Cassie, qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

 _\- Tu seras bien plus belle_ , lui promis sa mère.

Satisfaite, Cassie ouvrit la porte à grande volée en rétorquant que maintenant, elle avait très faim. C'est vrai qu'il était à peine neuf heures, mais Bella ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter Esmé. Mais le ventre de sa fille l'obligeait à l'accompagner en bas.

Elle fut surprise de constater que la salle de restaurant était plutôt vide dans l'ensemble, à l'exception d'une table où elle pouvait reconnaître Emmett Cullen qui faisait le pitre en bout de table. Cassie l'avait déjà rejoint, et riait à ses blagues.

 _\- Bonjour Bella !_ La salua Esmé, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille.

 _\- Oh, bonjour Esmé… Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas paraître mal polie. J'étais vraiment fatiguée et…_

 _\- C'est bon ma belle, tout est oublié !_ S'esclaffa-t-elle, _je ne suis pas rancunière… Et puis, j'avoue que je suis un peu trop curieuse ! Mais maintenant que nous sommes redevenues amies …_

 _Amies ?!_

\- … _laissez moi vous présenter quelques personnes qui sont chères à mon cœur._ Elle poursuivit en faisait avancer Bella vers la table qu'occupait un petit groupe de personnes, dont Emmett et Cassie. _Voici Alice, l'épouse de mon fils Jasper que vous avez rencontrée hier soir._

 _\- Salut, je suis ravie de te connaître Bella. Je peux te tutoyer n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons un peu près de le même âge après tout. Esmé n'a pas arrêtée de me dire à quel point vous étiez belle, toi et ta fille. Elle avait totalement raison, si ce n'est plus. Oh je suis tellement contente de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes ici, on s'emmerde tellement des fois !_

Bella regardait la petite femme qui s'était pointée devant elle, et qui lui avait parlée bien trop rapidement, si bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout enregistré. Alice était donc la femme de Jasper, le beau blond d'hier soir. C'était une très jolie femme, pensait-elle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, coupés au dessus des épaules et très lisses. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux gris en amende, et une peau très pâle, aussi blanche que celle de Bella. Elle devait mesurer 1m60, puisque Bella la dépassait largement. Elle était fine, mais sous sa poitrine pointait un petit ventre rond qui ne laissait aucuns doutes quant à la naissance d'un enfant d'ici quelques semaines.

 _\- Enchantée Alice…_ Lui répondit-elle tout simplement.

Sans se formaliser de sa réponse, Alice continua elle-même les présentations :

 _\- Donc il y a Emmett et Jasper que tu connais déjà !_ Ils saluaient Bella d'un signe de la main alors qu'ils continuaient à manger sous le regard désespéré d'Alice, _Rosalie est la femme d'Emmett, et Heidi, la femme de Tyler, mon autre beau-frère qui n'est pas en ville en ce moment !_

Bella se demanda alors, si Jasper, Emmett et ce fameux Tyler étaient les seuls enfants d'Esmé, ou bien si elle en cachait d'autres…

Rosalie se leva à son tour pour accueillir Bella, et celle-ci se rappela qu'il s'agissait de la mécanicienne. Et quelle femme ! Une grande blonde d'1m70, aux yeux couleurs noisettes qui contrastaient parfaitement avec sa chevelure, lui donnant un visage très doux et parfait. Heidi, quant à elle, ne ressemblait aucunement à ses belles-sœurs. Sa peau mate et ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un hispanique, qui la rendait tout à fait charmante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient frisés, et étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse.

Alors que Rosalie amenait Bella à table aux côtés de Cassie, Heidi lui fit un petit sourire timide.

Le petit déjeuner débutait, tout le monde se mit à parler sans que, au début, on ne prête attention à Bella et Cassie.

 _\- Oh Bella, j'adore ta tenue ! Je tiens une petite boutique de vêtements en ville, ça te dirait de venir y jeter un coup d'œil ?_ La supplia presque Alice.

 _\- Attention, elle risque de ne plus jamais te laisser repartir_! S'esclaffa Emmett

 _\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le but !_ Osa Bella en riant nerveusement. _J'aimerais voir comment ça va avancer avec la voiture, pour pouvoir repartir…_

 _\- Tu peux aller avec Alice tranquillement, j'irais jeter un coup d'œil à ta voiture tout à l'heure. Je te ferais un devis, et dès que j'en sais plus je te préviendrais,_ assura Rosalie en lui souriant.

 _\- Merci, c'est très aimable._

 _\- Donc c'est oui ? Tu passeras à ma boutique ?_ Alice lui prit la main en la fixant intensément, ce qui rendit Bella mal à l'aise.

 _\- Hum… Je suppose que oui._

C'était à contre cœur qu'elle accepta la proposition d'Alice. Elle qui voulait rester cacher dans sa chambre avec sa fille…

 _\- Si ça te dit Cassie, tu pourrais jouer avec Beth ? Elle serait ravie d'avoir une nouvelle copine,_ lui proposa Rosalie avec un sourire.

 _\- Oui j'aimerais beaucoup,_ lui répondit Cassie timidement.

 _\- Elle est avec son oncle et ses frères actuellement, mais ils devraient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre._

Encore un frère ? Alice se tourna vers Bella avec un sourire qu'elle ne sentait pas du tout.

 _\- Edward est vétérinaire. En ce moment les enfants l'accompagnent pour nourrir les animaux avec lui._

 _\- Edward ?_

 _\- Edward, notre frère,_ lui indiqua Jasper.

 _\- Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait te plaire !_ Lança Alice, alors que Bella s'étouffa presque avec son jus de fruit et que sa fille lui tapotait gentiment le dos.

 _\- Alice ! Bella n'est surement pas là pour trouver le grand amour, ne commence pas à jouer les entremetteuses,_ la menaça Esmé, comprenant le mal aise de la jeune femme, sous les rires des autres à table.

Le franc parlé d'Alice avait refroidi Bella, qui commençait à apprécier cette petite famille. Après ce « petit incident », le repas s'était déroulé sans encombre, et Bella remonta dans sa chambre après qu'Alice lui ait donnée rendez-vous à 11h à sa boutique, qui se trouvait au coin de la rue.

Même si Bella voulait se faire toute petite ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la famille Cullen semblait soudée. Il lui semblait qu'ils vivaient tous à Wild Sunset, et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait pousser ces gens à toujours vivre les uns sur les autres. Bella n'avait jamais eu une relation particulière avec ses deux parents : Charlie était renfermé et bourru, et malgré le fait qu'il soit un père adorable, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches. Quant à sa mère, Bella ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue, car elle avait quittée le nid familial aux deux ans de sa fille. Elle ne comprenait donc pas le lien qui unissait les membres de cette famille, et elle n'avait certainement pas le temps de s'y afférer. Mais en regardant sa fille, qui retouchait ses petits cheveux avec attention devant le miroir de la chambre, elle savait qu'il était difficile de se séparer de sa seule raison de vivre.

* * *

Vers 10h50, mère et fille quittaient le Cullen's Café pour se rendre à la boutique « ringard » d'Alice. Devant le petit hôtel-restaurant, se trouvait Emmett et un autre homme, entourés de trois enfants qui s'agitaient autour d'eux. Alors qu'Emmett se retournait vers Bella et attrapé un des enfants, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de détailler le dos de l'autre homme qui montait désormais dans son pick-up. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une tignasse brune, accompagnée de reflets roux au soleil.

 _\- C'est mon frère, Edward,_ lui dit Emmett qui suivait le regard de la jeune femme. _Il avait une urgence, mais tu le rencontreras plus tard je pense. En attendant, laisse moi te présenter mes enfants. Voici Beth, Luke et Brad. Les enfants, voici Bella et sa fille Cassie._

La petite Beth ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle était gracieuse, malicieuse, et un sourire angélique. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, tandis que ses petits frères avaient les cheveux aussi bruns qu'Emmett. Ils avaient tous les même prunelles, noisettes, celles de leur mère.

Bella saluait avec politesse les enfants, alors que Beth s'approchait de Cassie avec un grand sourire :

 _\- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? J'ai pleins de poupées dans ma chambre !_

 _\- Je peux maman ?_ demanda Cassie, faisant les yeux doux à sa mère.

 _\- Si Emmett est d'accord, il n'y a pas de soucis._

 _\- Bien sûr, à cette heure ci, c'est Heidi qui les garde. Je les déposes ensemble chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici._

 _\- Oh mais je ne veux pas déranger Heidi,_ s'exclama Bella, soudainement mal à l'aise.

 _\- Heidi adore les enfants, ne t'inquiète pas, elle les garde tout le temps pour nous. Et puis il y a aussi son fils, Nicholas, il a trois ans._

 _\- Si tu le dis…_

Bella laissait partir Cassie à contre cœur avec Beth dans la voiture d'Emmett. Elle avait bien vue qu'Heidi était une femme qui respirait la gentillesse, mais ces derniers jours ont été éprouvant, et il était difficile pour elle de se détacher de sa fille sans craintes. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Cassie passe à côté de ces petits moments à cause d'elle.

La boutique d'Alice fut bien trop facile à trouver pour Bella. Elle se situait en effet au bout de la rue, et c'était aussi la façade la mieux entretenue. Les gens qui parlaient et qui s'arrêtaient dans leur voiture ennuyèrent beaucoup Bella, qui trouvait que tout ressemblait bien trop à Forks. Elle espérait que Rosalie lui donnerait bientôt des nouvelles de sa voiture…

 _\- Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse de te voir_! Lui sauta dessus Alice, en l'étreignant de nouveau. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Je n'avais que ça à faire, de toute façon_ , bredouillait-elle.

Alice fit semblant de ne pas entendre sa remarque, et l'entraina un peu plus dans le magasin. Elle était quelque peu nerveuse, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme aussi chic que Bella s'arrête à sa boutique. Elle était fière de sa petite entreprise il n'y avait pas de doutes, et les vêtements qu'elle proposait n'était absolument pas démodés puisqu'elle les réalisait elle-même ou qu'elle les chinait. Mais ce n'était ni du Chanel, ni du Gucci.

Et quelle fut la surprise de Bella, en constatant que sa boutique n'avait rien de ringard. Le parquet était vieux, mais la vieille tapisserie à fleur démodée contrastait parfaitement avec l'ambiance qui y régnait. Tout était décoré avec soin et dans des couleurs douces, très pastels. Du rose poudré, du jaune pâle, du vert d'eau, du lilas… Le mobilier, style rococo, donnait quelque chose en plus à la boutique : des petites tables où quelques vêtements étaient pliés, des fauteuils, des étagères…

Bella a toujours eu une grande passion pour tout ce qui était ancien, elle aimait les histoires que pouvait raconter un meuble, lorsqu'un tiroir s'ouvrait mal, ou qu'il était parsemé de petites rayures. Elle aurait aimée avoir une boutique d'antiquité, étant plus jeune, mais Riley avait vite fait taire ses rêves.

Un joli comptoir en chêne se tenait au fond, centrer, entre des cabines d'essayages à gauche et des vêtements à droite. Il y avait même un escalier qui donnait sur l'étage du dessus, attisant la curiosité de Bella. Les quelques poutres apparentes étaient ornées de guirlandes de fleurs, ce qui donnait un côté très romantique.

 _\- Alice… Tu as vraiment une boutique magnifique_ , souffla Bella, étonnée.

 _\- Merci…_ Lui répondit Alice, très timide ce qui surprit Bella, mais fière.

\- _Alors, dis moi ce que tu proposes._

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'Alice l'entraina dans tous les côtés de la boutique en lui expliquant.

 _\- A droite on peut trouver ma partie préférée… Ce sont tous les vêtements que je confectionne moi-même, ce sont de petites collections, que je renouvelle très souvent. Tu peux trouver de tout : des robes, des jupes, des chemisiers, des pantalons… A gauche, c'est aussi ma partie préférée_ , _en fait_ , ria-t-elle. _C'est comme une friperie. Ce sont des fringues que je chine ici, dans les villes à côté, ou plus souvent je fais le déplacement jusqu'à Oklahoma City ou Tulsa. C'est mon péché mignon…_ Avoua-t-elle dans un demi sourire _._

Bella regardait Alice avec presque de l'admiration, et pourtant il était difficile d'obtenir l'intérêt de Bella. Mais elle se reconnaissait presque dans Alice, et elle se sentit idiote d'être émue. La boutique ringarde d'Alice était en fait ce qu'elle enviait secrètement.

 _\- Cela doit être un travail de dingue, Alice, comment fais-tu pour trouver le temps de faire tout cela ?_

Le travail que cela représentait était colossal, et Alice fut heureuse de voir que Bella le reconnaissait. Elle dessinait ses propres vêtements, les confectionner… a côté de cela, elle trouvait le temps d'aller courir les villes à la recherche de… Eh bien de tout ce qu'elle trouvait bon à mettre dans sa boutique !

 _\- Oh, eh bien je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas toujours facile, surtout depuis que je suis enceinte,_ souffla-t-elle en désignant son ventre rond. _Mais je me fais souvent aider par Esmé, Rose ou Heidi. Elles viennent chacune une après midi dans la semaine pour m'aider, et c'est ce qui me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une grosse affaire tu sais… Mes clientes habitent Wild Sunset et les petites villes aux alentours. Je commence seulement à me faire connaître au delà de Muskogee. J'aimerais avoir une réputation un peu plus solide, pour me lancer dans de nouveaux projets._

 _\- Et quels sont-ils ?_ L'interrogea Bella, visiblement très intéressée ce qui rendit Alice bien plus confiante.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé milieu de la boutique, tandis qu'Alice lui versait un peu de thé dans une jolie tasse en porcelaine fleurie.

 _\- Pour l'instant, mes vêtements sont adressés seulement pour les femmes… J'aimerais étendre cela aux enfants. J'ai commencée à confectionner des petits vêtements pour le bébé, et cela m'a vraiment donnée envie de me lancer là dedans. Peut être pas tout de suite, mais ça me plairait beaucoup._

 _\- Ce serait génial oui, je suis sûre que tu trouveras les moyens de te lancer._

Alice opina doucement, tout en caressant son ventre. C'était une première pour elle de se trouver aussi intimidée. Elle qui était si extravagante et sûre d'elle, elle se surprit elle-même.

 _\- Fille ou garçon ?_ Lui demanda Bella, d'une voix pleine de gentillesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

 _\- Un garçon…_ Lui sourit Alice en buvant une gorgée de son thé. _Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'on essayait avec Jasper, j'avais peur d'avoir un problème. J'ai toujours voulue être maman._

D'un petit hochement de tête, Bella prit à son tour sa tasse, se cachant derrière. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que des inconnus se révèlent à elle aussi facilement, et elle était presque gênée.

Alice la fixa distraitement. En général, elle avait du flair pour cerner les gens. Et sous ses airs froids et détachés, Alice savait, et voyait, que se cachait une femme adorable et probablement blessée. Et de la voix la plus douce qu'elle avait:

 _\- Ecoute Bella, je ne sais qu'on ne se connaît pas. Mais tu sembles complètement paumée, et je ne pense pas que ta voiture sera réparée avant un petit moment…_

A l'évocation de sa voiture, Bella leva la tête et lui lança un regard désemparé. _Comment pouvait-elle déjà savoir ça_ ? Pensait-elle.

Alice reprit, en faisait abstraction de la bouche de Bella qui s'ouvrait, prête à répondre.

 _\- Tu sembles fuir quelque chose_. Lui assura-t-elle, si bien que Bella se figeât en baissant les yeux. _Et je ne veux pas prétendre savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ou pour Cassie, mais je sens que tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. J'aimerais que tu restes quelques temps à Wild Sunset, ou du moins plus longtemps que ce que tu avais prévue. Tu as besoin de te poser un peu, et réfléchir. On ne peut pas fuir éternellement, Bella._

Avant de sortir une remarque désobligeante sur Alice et sa façon de s'introduire dans la vie des gens, Bella ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que sa nouvelle « amie » venait de dire. Elle avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Et cela tua Bella de le reconnaître, parce qu'Alice ne la connaissait pas. Elle l'avait bien cernée, à son grand regret.

 _\- Tu ne sais rien, Alice._

* * *

 **Eh non, le dernier enfant d'Esmé et Carlisle n'est pas Alice ! Cela aurait été contradictoire avec Jasper, car j'adore les couples de bases. Nous en avons appris un peu plus sur Alice dans ce chapitre.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite... avec Edward ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3: Se rencontrer

**Hello tout le monde...**

 **Un nouveau chapitre en ligne, et un Edward qui débarque !**

 **Je vous remercie pour les nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez laissés...Ca m'encourage vivement, si vous saviez !**

 ** _Floridianna,_ tu es sur la bonne piste...**

 **A plus tard !**

CHAPITRE 3 : SE RENCONTRER

 **Six mois plus tôt**

 _\- Madame Biers, j'entends parfaitement ce que vous me dites, mais sans preuves, nous ne pouvons rien faire…_

Assise dans le bureau de l'avocat le plus réputé de Chicago, Bella sentait l'angoisse monter en elle. Félix Bright était la dernière personne vers qui elle pouvait se tourner, elle le savait, et ne pouvait plus rien faire.

 _\- Evidemment que je n'ai pas de preuves. Il ne m'a jamais frappé, mais je ne vais pas attendre que cela arrive, car je sais que ça arrivera._

 _\- On ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de choses, madame Biers. Je vois souvent des femmes battues qui arrivent dans mon bureau, prête à demander le divorce et à quitter cette vie. Vous, vous vivez confortablement, très confortablement. Votre mari est un homme très réputé, vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous lancer dans une procédure de divorce,_ l'encourageait l'avocat, les mains liées et le regard sur ses dossiers.

 _\- Vous a-t-il payé, monsieur Bright ?_ Lui demanda Bella le plus posément possible.

 _\- Pardon ?_ S'étonna-t-il faussement, ne bougeant pas le moins du monde.

 _\- Je vous demande si mon mari vous a payé._

 _\- Mais… mais bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je vous dis juste que ce serait une grossière erreur que de divorcer de monsieur Biers, pour un simple malentendu._

 _\- Je sens que je vais disparaître, monsieur Bright, et quand cela arrivera, ma fille se retrouvera complètement seule._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Bella était arrivée à Wild Sunset. Elle avait fait la rencontre de Carlisle Cullen, médecin de la ville et époux d'Esmé. C'était un homme magnifique, dont les yeux bleus étaient saisissants. Mais elle s'y ennuyait, malgré les balades en villes et les passages à la boutique d'Alice. Cassie passait ses journées avec Beth, ce qui fit que Bella se sentait très seule.

D'autant plus que Rosalie lui avait annoncée une mauvaise nouvelle : la batterie de sa voiture était foutue. La remplacer et la changer lui coutait pratiquement 4000$, et cela prendrait du temps de la commander et de la recevoir. C'était une somme astronomique, si l'on considère que Bella cherchait à économiser pour garder le plus d'argent de côté. Et elle savait aussi, que l'hôtel chez Esmé ne serait pas gratuit…

Elle gardait avec elle plusieurs liasses de billets. Cet argent, elle l'avait retiré à la banque au fur et à mesure, et ce depuis presque six mois. Elle savait que si elle s'enfuyait, Riley ferait tout pour fermer son compte en banque, et elle n'aurait plus accès à _leur_ argent…

Bella descendit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Alice qui l'attendait en bas. Elle lui avait proposée la veille, d'aller faire un tour à Tulsa et faire le tour des vides dressings. Bien évidemment, Bella avait acceptée. Elle était frustrée de rester coincé dans cette ville, elle aurait dit oui à tout pour y sortir.

A peine elle posa le pied par terre, après avoir descendu la dernière marche, qu'elle frappa violemment quelqu'un. Cette personne semblait être arrivée par la gauche, et Bella était maintenant très ennuyée.

 _\- Vous pourriez faire attention tout de même, il y a des gens qui descendent les escaliers !_ S'emporta-t-elle en reculant.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne faisais pas attention,_ pouffa doucement un homme en reculant lui aussi.

Bella releva la tête à l'entente de la douce voix de la personne qui l'avait bousculée. Et elle fut saisie par la beauté de cet homme. Bien plus grand qu'elle, il avait la peau très pâle et les traits marqués et droits. Ses yeux étaient très verts et intenses, et ses lèvres étaient fines. Bella ne put s'empêcher de regarder aussi son corps, qui était parfaitement bien moulé dans un t-shirt gris et un jean brut. Ses bras et son torse ne laissaient aucun doute au fait qu'il était musclé juste comme il le fallait.

Et c'est avec surprise, qu'elle constata que lui aussi l'a matait sans vergogne. Piquée, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer violemment, lorsqu'Alice l'interrompue :

 _\- Oh Bella, tu as rencontrée Edward_! Dit-elle joyeusement, en tapant des mains.

Edward fut le premier à réagir.

 _\- En effet Alice, je l'ai bousculée à l'instant. Ce n'est pas vraiment une rencontre idéale, n'est-ce pas ?_ S'adressa-t-il à Bella avec un sourire en coin, les mains dans les poches, un brin arrogant.

 _\- Oui, ça ne l'est pas,_ affirma-t-elle froidement.

 _\- Laissez moi faire les présentations officielles !_ Sautilla Alice. _Bella, je te présente Edward, mon beau-frère. Edward, je te présente Bella, notre nouvelle hôte préférée._

A ces mots, Bella leva les yeux au ciel discrètement, mais cela ne manqua pas à Edward dont le sourire s'était agrandi, moqueur.

Edward était donc bien un autre des fils Cullen. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, en constatant à quel point ils étaient tous magnifique dans cette famille. Il était certainement celui qui détonnait le plus, tant sa beauté était virile et puissante.

Bella se mit une claque mentale. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas attirée par un autre homme, et elle avait presque oubliée ce que cela faisait.

 _\- Enchanté Bella. J'ai aussi rencontré Cassie ce matin._

 _\- Ah oui ?_ Bella fut bien évidemment surprise.

 _\- Elle m'a accompagnée avec Beth, Luke et Brad nourrir les animaux. C'est une petite fille adorable._

 _\- Oh… merci_. Lui répondit-elle, gênée.

Edward se mit à la fixer de nouveau, alors que de petites rougeurs s'installaient sur ses joues. « Magnifique » était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en la regardant, et Alice avait bien compris ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Edward. Si les filles se bousculaient devant Edward, lui n'en n'avait que faire. Il était du genre… très peu intéressé par la gente féminine. C'était difficile d'attirer l'attention d'Edward Cullen, le beau et gentil vétérinaire de Wild Sunset. Mais quand il jetait son dévolu sur une fille, il ne le cachait pas. Loin de là.

Secrètement, Alice fut ravie de voir que Bella plaisait à Edward. Et elle était pratiquement sûre que c'était réciproque… Après tout, qui refuserait un homme pareil ?

 _\- Bon, nous y allons, Bella ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle, en attrapant son bras.

 _\- Bien sûr Alice_ , bredouillait Bella, la suivant jusqu'à la voiture, après qu'Edward ait salué les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles s'installèrent dans la Prius grise d'Alice, celle-ci au volant.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je conduise ?_

 _\- Oh Bella, tu es mon invitée ! Et je peux encore conduire, je n'en suis qu'à cinq mois ! En tant que passager, je suis invivable, tu me jetterais en dehors de la voiture,_ ria-t-elle.

 _\- Sans blague ?_ Ironisa Bella, presque pour elle-même.

Tulsa se trouvait à une heure et demi de route de Wild Sunset. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien, enfin, c'était surtout Alice qui parlait. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire parler Bella, et tout savoir sur elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait la ménager avant d'en tirer des informations.

 _\- Alors, tu viens vraiment de Nashville ?_ L'interrogea Alice, qui vit Bella se tendre immédiatement. _Tu peux me le dire tu sais, fais moi confiance._

 _\- Non, de Chicago…_ Elle avait longuement hésité avant de lui dire, mais elle savait qu'en présence d'Alice, ses barrières tombaient unes à unes, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

 _\- Oh, c'est vraiment loin d'ici_ , souffla Alice, qui semblait vraiment surprise.

 _\- Oui, j'ai mis du temps à venir jusque ici._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à Chicago ?_ Tentait-elle, toujours en fixant la route.

 _\- Pas grand chose, juste certaines choses que j'aimerais oublier._

 _\- Bella ? J'aimerais vraiment te poser une question qui me tracasse._

 _\- Essaye toujours, on verra si je te réponds,_ ricana Bella, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

 _\- Mmh… Le père de Cassie, où est-il ? Enfin je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a un père ?_

Bella ne se retourna pas vers Alice, qui avait lamentablement bredouillée sa question. C'était normal qu'elle s'interroge, Alice était extravertie et semblait aimer tout le monde. Elle savait que si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait posé cette même question, elle se serait probablement fâchée. Mais la joie et la gentillesse d'Alice la rendaient tout à fait adorable, et Bella n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler à tout moment désormais.

 _\- Oui Alice, il y a un père. Il est à Chicago. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Oui je comprends tout à fait, je suis désolée d'avoir demandée._

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Elles avaient fait le tour de quelques vides dressings, et Alice repartit avec plusieurs caisses de vêtements. En plus de sa boutique, Alice chinait également pour sa famille, et Bella s'amusa à trouver la tenue parfaite pour chacun des membres. Il eut même un fou rire, pendant le repas, qu'elle avait partagé avec Alice. Et il y avait bien longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé.

 _\- Oh maman, cette après-midi avec Beth nous sommes allées monter les poneys de son oncle Emmett ! C'était génial ! On peut avoir un poney_?

Bella leva les yeux, devant sa fille qui grignotait un sandwich au thon devant elle. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la salle du restaurant, qui était plutôt animée en ce vendredi soir.

Comme Cassie passait ses journées avec Beth, Bella se désolait de ne pas pouvoir être plus souvent avec sa fille. Mais elle savait qu'elle s'amusait, et que tout se passait bien pour elle, et ce fut sa seule consolation.

 _\- Non, pas de poney, chérie._

Cassie lui fit la moue, tandis que sa mère ria de son petit visage.

 _\- En tout cas, Beth est troooop gentille. Elle a plein de poupées, et c'est sa tante Alice qui lui fait leurs vêtements. C'est pas trop cool ça ? On s'amuse bien ensemble. Puis Luke et Brad son gentils, mais par contre Luke il arrête pas de m'embêter, des fois il me gêne. Beth me dit qu'il fait pareil avec elle, que c'est un truc de petit frère ça. Tu crois que c'est un truc de petit frère, maman ?_

 _\- Eh bien, je suppose que oui. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, mais je crois que entre frères et sœurs, il arrive qu'il y ait des accroches ?_

 _\- Pourquoi j'ai pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur ?_

Baissant la tête sur ses doigts qu'elle malmenait, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à sa fille. Indéniablement, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à sa fille, qui était trop jeune pour comprendre. De toute façon, comment faire comprendre à un enfant qu'il représente tout ce que son père déteste ?

 _\- Papa et moi, on n'a jamais pensés à un bébé après toi. En tout cas pas tout de suite._ Elle appuyait sa tête contre sa main. _Tu étais un bébé très vivant, qui courait partout et qui faisait plein de bêtises._ Cassie secoua la tête en souriant. _Tu étais assez pour nous._

 _\- Tu vas revenir avec papa ?_

Comme sa mère ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle reprit avec un air très sérieux sur le visage, que Bella ne lui connaissait pas.

 _\- Il te rendait triste. C'est pour ça qu'on est parties, non ? Parce que tu étais trop triste ?_

 _\- Oui, ma puce. Tout ça… ce n'était pas bien._

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. J'étais triste quand tu l'étais aussi,_ dit-elle tristement en voutant les épaules, serrant son petit pingouin contre elle. _Je suis contente qu'on soit parties, ça nous fait des aventures comme ça !_ Reprit-elle, en souriant.

Un immense sourire barra le visage de Bella, reconnaissante envers la magnifique et compréhensive petite fille qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle se sentit extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir un ange pareil à ses côtés.

 _\- Salut Cassie !_

Bella se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à sa fille, reconnaissant la voix sans pouvoir y mettre un nom. Et elle fut surprise de constater que c'était Edward, et qu'il cogna doucement son poing contre celui de Cassie qui semblait heureuse de le voir.

 _\- Coucou Edward ! Regarde, c'est ma maman ! Elle est jolie hein ?_ Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche en riant, alors qu'Edward se tournait vers Bella.

 _\- Oui, elle est très jolie._

Sous son regard et ses mots, la concernée se mit à rougir en baissant les yeux la table, ce qui fit rire Edward et Cassie.

Les compliments, elle en avait l'habitude, surtout quand on était Madame Riley Biers. Mais Edward la rendait mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour elle, Esmé interrompit cette situation inconfortable… Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait :

 _\- Edward, quel bonheur de te voir ce soir ! Je ne te vois plus aussi souvent alors qu'on habite la même ville, je commence à croire que tu cherches à éviter ta pauvre mère !_ Gronda-t-elle Edward, en le prenant dans ses bras.

 _\- Bien sûr que non maman, j'avais juste beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci. Mais c'est en train de se calmer._

 _\- Tu viens toujours manger à la maison demain ?_ Edward acquiesça, alors qu'Esmé se retournait vers Bella. _Bella ! Ca vous dirait de venir manger chez nous demain ?_

 _\- Oh… Euh… Je ne pense pas. On se connaît à peine, nous n'allons pas nous incruster dans votre week-end._

 _\- Oh mais ne dîtes pas de bêtises ! J'insiste !_

Au moment où Bella allait répliquer, Jessica, une des serveuses, interpella Esmé pour un problème en cuisine. Elle apporta également une assiette de frites et de viande grillée à Edward. Il s'installa à leur table, sous le regard désapprobateur de Bella qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet inconnu s'asseyait avec elles. Mais cela semblait faire plaisir à la petite, qui prit un malin plaisir à lui piquer des frites.

 _\- Jessica, dis à Jasper que j'arrive tout de suite !_ Exigea Esmé, tout en se retournant vers son fils. _Et toi, mon garçon, essaye de convaincre Bella de venir demain. Avec ton si joli visage, ça ne devrait pas être difficile !_

Alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire, et que sa mère se dirigea en cuisine le sourire aux lèvres, les rougeurs de Bella s'intensifièrent. Sa fille s'était cachée derrière sa fameuse peluche, réprimant son rire.

 _\- Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, elle vous veut demain à sa table._

 _\- Et est-ce que votre mère invite à diner chez elle tous les étrangers qu'elle croise ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Pas tous, mais si elle s'entend particulièrement bien avec quelqu'un, il ne peut pas repartir sans avoir été invité à la maison_ , sourit-il, en donnant à Cassie quelques frites dans son assiette.

 _\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas très prudent._

 _\- La prudence n'est pas vraiment le fort de ma mère, elle aime les gens._

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- Il faut que vous veniez. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'un invité soit aussi agréable à regarder._

Encore une fois, Bella manqua de s'étouffer avec son eau. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il la fixait, moqueur. Etait-il vraiment en train de la draguer ? Bella ne pouvait le croire. Cela y ressemblait fortement, mais il y a bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Parce que Bella était aussi belle qu'inaccessible. A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, Riley s'arrangeait pour que sa femme passe la soirée à son bras, sans qu'il ait besoin de la lâcher. Il avait bâtit une forteresse autour d'elle, pour que personne ne puisse y accéder.

 _\- Dis Edward, tu vas encore nourrir les animaux demain ?_ Lui demanda Cassie, la bouffe pleine.

 _\- Non, désolé petite ! Le week-end, c'est mon second qui gère le cabinet._

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Mais si toi et ta maman venez manger demain, tu verras les chats d'Esmé, elle en a trois qui sont adorables._

 _\- OH OUI ! Maman s'il te plait ?_ Cassie avait réuni ses deux mains devant elle, prête à la supplier avec sa petite moue.

 _\- Génial…_ Grommela Bella, en lançant un regard noir à Edward qui riait discrètement.

 _\- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas le choix._

 _\- On dirait bien,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille avec un sourire crispé.

Cassie sauta presque de joie, et elle partit rejoindre Esmé qui venait de revenir dans la salle du restaurant. Dans un soupir, Bella jeta un coup d'œil à ce traitre d'Edward qui la fixait intensément. Elle fut happée par ses yeux verts, et elle fut plus que gênée d'être ainsi observée. Alors elle détourna le regard vers le fond de la salle.

 _\- Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche,_ bougonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

 _\- Ce n'est pas le but, je voulais que vous veniez aussi._

Surprise, elle se remit à le regarder alors qu'il abordait un sourire en coin.

 _\- Et vous ne mangez pas beaucoup,_ lui fit-elle remarquer.

 _\- C'est vous qui m'empêchez de finir._

 _\- Moi ?_

 _\- Vous._

 _\- Je ne suis pas responsable de votre bouche._

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle devenait bien trop familière avec cet homme, qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens malgré elle. Dépitée, elle secouait la tête en se demandant ce que cette ville était en train de lui faire.

En si peu de temps, Bella s'était quelques peu liée avec Alice. Elles avaient établies une relation de confiance, et Bella se sentit un peu irritée de voir à quel point Alice s'était glissée aussi facilement dans sa vie. C'était inexplicable. La présence d'Alice lui avait fait comprendre à quel point une amie était indispensable. Avec Riley, ce n'était qu'un luxe, qu'elle ne pouvait pas souffrir. Son seul ami devait être lui, et personne d'autre. Pendant ces six longues années de mariage, elle aurait aimée qu'Alice soit là pour la soutenir.

 _\- Je suis désolé_ , s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'Edward riait franchement, _je ne devrais pas vous imposer ceci._

 _\- Pourquoi vous vous excusez ? Pour avoir été franche ? J'aime ça_.

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas,_ lui répondit-elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres malgré elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Cassie refit apparition, bondissant sur les genoux de sa mère. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se surprit à la maudire car elle avait interrompu Edward.

 _\- Eh bien, je vous dis à demain mesdemoiselles_ , déclara soudainement Edward en se levant.

\- _Oh, vous partez ?_ ajouta Bella, réprimant la pointe de déception qui naissait au creux de son cœur.

 _\- Mais on se retrouve demain, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il leur souhaita bonne nuit, et s'éloigna vers l'extérieur du restaurant en saluant sa mère.

Bella se mit à regarder cet homme qui marchait dans la direction opposée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle fut troublé par sa présence, et désormais par son absence. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie quelque chose de similaire, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait aimer ça ou au contraire, le détester.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 3... Et bienvenue à Edward !**


	4. Chapitre 4: Quelle absurdité !

**Chapitre 4: Quelle absurdité**

 **Salut tout le monde... Je me fais toute petite, je sais que la suite a tardé à venir. Je doutais de la suite de cette histoire, je ne savais pas ce que le mariage de Bella et Riley devait donner. J'avais plus ou moins une trame en tête, que j'ai finalement modifiée car certains détails ne me plaisaient plus. Du coup me revoilà, fraîche d'idées ! :)**

* * *

 **Mai 2008, sept ans plutôt …**

 _\- Ouvrez vos cadeaux Isabella_! Insista lourdement, une fois encore, Madame Thompson, contente de sa trouvaille.

Bella se saisit de l'énorme paquet rose, avec l'aide de Megan Lahote, qui voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal avec son gros ventre à se saisir de la boite. Elle remercia Megan d'un sourire, puis entreprit de déballer l'énième cadeau de la soirée.

 _\- Une poussette ? C'est vraiment… gentil._

Elle ne trouva rien à redire. Une poussette était certes utile, mais Bella avait déjà fait l'acquisition d'une poussette le mois dernier. Julie Thompson entreprit alors de lui montrer comment s'en servir, à quel point elle pouvait être pratique.

Bella suivit les instructions de la vieille collaboratrice de son mari, un peu perdue. Sa poussette était beaucoup plus simple à utiliser, mais elle remercia chaleureusement Madame Thompson. Elle n'avait que 20 ans, et elle n'aurait jamais pensée se retrouver enceinte aussi tôt dans sa vie. Mais Riley avait été formel, il fallait garder l'enfant. Bella avait appris à aimer la petite fille qui grandissait en elle. Tous ces jouets, ces accessoires et autres objets de torture étaient tous nouveaux pour elle.

Ayant arrêtée la fac quelques mois plutôt, et ayant emménagés il y a quelques semaines dans cette belle maison à Chicago, Bella connaissait très peu de monde… voir personne. Un peu peinée de fêter l'arrivée de son enfant seule à la maison, Riley avait entrepris d'inviter les épouses de ses riches collaborateurs à une _baby shower_. Elles avaient toutes répondues positivement, honorée d'être invitée par le très riche et séduisant Riley Biers. Une trentaine de femmes, de tout âges, étaient invitées. Bella était la plus jeune. Elles avaient été très mielleuses avec elle, ce que Bella remarqua tout de suite. Elles essayaient de se mettre dans sa poche. Elle était encore très jeune et inexpérimentée dans le monde du business, dans lequel son époux évoluait. Il avait 32 ans et une société importante.

Megan Lahote, agée de 29 ans, était celle avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Riley les avaient rapidement mises en contact, par le biais d'un diner chez les Lahote. Megan était d'une gentillesse infinie, et avait pris Bella sous son aile. Après tout, cela faisait bien huit ans que Megan et Paul étaient mariés. Megan allégea donc quelques peu la soirée de Bella, entourées toutes les deux des mégères de l'entreprise. Elles riaient à voix basses, s'échangeant leurs petits secrets. C'était la première amie qu'elle se faisait, et c'était sincère. Grace à elle, la baby shower s'était magnifiquement bien déroulée.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle retrouva Riley, elle l'embrassa en le remerciant pour cette soirée, mais surtout pour lui avoir présenté Megan.

Il sourit simplement.

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour Bella, qui avait cogitée dans son lit jusqu'à que le sommeil l'emporte. Le réveil fut dur, moins pour Cassie, qui était ravie de déjeuner chez les Cullen. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre de revoir sa nouvelle amie, Beth, mais également Esmé qu'elle trouvait douce et gentille. En s'endormant la veille, elle s'était dit qu'une grand mère comme Esmé aurait été parfaite pour entretenir leur jardin, et pour lui faire quelques tartines après l'école. Elle avait très peu connue ses grands parents. Grand'pa Charlie venait rarement à la maison. A la naissance de Cassie, il venait régulièrement, complètement fou de sa petite fille. Au fur et à mesure, Cassie avait du voir Charlie s'effacer petit à petit, jusqu'à que les visites n'existent plus, pour une raison obscure pour elle.

Bella fut moins enthousiaste ce matin. Elle avait enfilée sa petite robe bleu pâle difficilement, et avec Cassie qui sautait partout, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle était tendue, et appréhendait sa rencontre avec Edward. Elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu. Elle l'avait croisée seulement deux fois, elle s'était sentie toute retournée. Comme si on lui avait marché dessus, piétiné le cœur.

Elle prit le petit déjeuner avec Rosalie et Emmett, accompagnés de leurs enfants. Leur petite tribu était bien adorable, et Bella jalousa leur couple qui semblait se porter si bien. Malgré les pitreries d'Emmett, Bella continua d'appréhender ce déjeuner chez les Cullen. Les rencontrer au complet lui donné la chair de poule, sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

La maison des Cullen ne se situait pas très loin du Cullen's Café. Ombragée par les nombreux arbres qui l'entouraient, une jolie villa de style colonial s'élevait au bout d'un petit chemin. Bella fut impressionnée par cette belle bâtisse, qui devait être la fierté de la famille, sans aucun doute. Esmé et Carlisle les accueillaient à l'entrée de la maison, toujours aussi souriants et chaleureux.

 _\- Comme vous êtes belles toutes les deux !_ Dit Esmé en guise d'accueil, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

 _\- Elle est très heureuse de vous avoir à déjeuner aujourd'hui …_ Rajouta Carlisle sur le ton de la confidence à Bella.

La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête, un peu embarrassée. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Beth dans le jardin avec ses petits frères, Cassie courut pour rejoindre son amie. Quant à Bella, elle suivit Esmé au salon, où Alice, Rosalie et Heidi attendaient en discutant sur les canapés. Tous les hommes étaient à l'extérieur, au barbecue.

 _\- Oh Bella ! C'est super de te voir parmi nous !_ Sauta de joie Alice. _Nous étions en train de discuter de la baby shower. Je pensais vouloir la faire beaucoup plus tard, mais finalement je me dis qu'il n'y pas besoin d'attendre ! Tu en as fait une lorsque tu était enceinte de Cassie ?_

 _\- Euh, oui. Avec quelques amies._

Et c'était la vérité. C'était l'époque où Bella pensait que Riley ne viendrait jamais gâcher leur bonheur, où elle venait de se lier d'amitié avec Megan. La baby shower avait été une vraie réussite grâce à elle, et elle avait attendue l'arrivée de sa petite fille encore plus impatiemment après cet événement, se sachant si bien entourée.

 _\- J'ai tellement hâte si tu savais !_ Alice tapa joyeusement des mains, avec un grand sourire, sous les visages attendris de ses belles sœurs.

Bella ne suivit plus la conversation, très peu intéressée par les détails de la baby shower d'Alice. Son regard commença à errer sur les murs du salon, où de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées. Lorsque les femmes de la famille décidèrent de se lever pour rejoindre les hommes à l'extérieur qui s'étaient mis à jouer au basket, elle resta encore quelques minutes pour regarder les photos.

Il y en avait énormément d'Esmé et Carlisle, quand ils étaient jeunes, et aussi beaucoup moins. Sur d'autres, des enfants avec d'immenses sourires jouaient, posaient. Ce qui interpella Bella, c'est que sur la plupart des photos de familles, il n'y avait pas quatre enfants, mais cinq. Une petite fille se rajoutait à chaque fois au tableau familial. Bella se demanda qui pourrait être cette jolie petite blonde aux yeux bleus, qui avait les traits d'Esmé, mais la chevelure et les yeux de Carlisle.

Elle prit le portrait de l'enfant dans ses mains pour l'examiner de plus près. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était restée dans cette pièce, et Heidi la surprit lorsqu'elle posa une main sur le portrait.

Bella regarda la belle hispanique, quelques peu surprise de son intervention. Elle l'a regarda reposer le portrait avec attention sur la cheminée, et souffla dessus pour enlever de la poussière invisible. En voyant le visage surpris de Bella, Heidi décida de répondre à ses questions silencieuses :

 _\- C'est Lauren, la fille d'Esmé et Carlisle,_ lui dit-elle simplement.

Sur le coup, Bella pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée l'accent très marqué d'Heidi. Alice lui avait partagée quelques faits sur sa silencieuse belle-sœur. D'origine mexicaine, elle vivrait à Wild Sunset depuis ses 15 ans.

 _\- J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une fille…_

Avec un sourire, Heidi entraina Bella à l'autre bout de la pièce, où sur une table d'appoint en chêne se trouvaient plusieurs photos. Heidi pris la photo d'une jeune femme. Il s'agissait de la petite Lauren, avec une vingtaine d'années en plus. Bella prit la photo délicatement, comme par peur de la casser. Toujours en fixant la photo, Heidi repris :

 _\- Elle est décédée il y a quelques années. Elle avait seulement 20 ans._

 _\- C'est terrible …_

Bella était à milles lieux d'imaginer que la famille Cullen avait vécue une perte aussi dramatique. Esmé Cullen était si joyeuse, sans parler des trois garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés. Bella dû admettre que Lauren était bien jolie, et elle se sentit vraiment peinée pour cette famille qui était si patiente avec elle. Imaginer la perte de Cassie lui provoqua un véritable creux en plein cœur.

Heidi s'approcha d'elle en chuchotant :

 _\- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, nous déjeunons dehors._

Elle souffla discrètement avant de reposer le portrait à son emplacement habituel, et suivit religieusement Heidi jusqu'au jardin.

L'endroit était idyllique. Un grand jardin entouré d'arbres et de fleurs se tenait devant elle. Au fond, les enfants jouaient ensemble. Seul leurs cris de joie parvenaient aux oreilles de Bella. Carlisle et Jasper discutaient en remuant le feu du barbecue. Alice, Rosalie et Esmé riaient aux éclats, déjà attablées. Heidi les rejoignis immédiatement, se mêlant avec discrétion à leur conversation.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette famille différemment. Lauren manquait à l'appel. Si Bella n'en avait pas conscience jusque là, désormais, cela était évident. Elle voyait quelque chose qui n'était plus, une existence qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, une fille regrettée qui aujourd'hui, n'a plus sa place autour de cette table.

 _\- Etes-vous nerveuse ? Il ne faut pas l'être, nous sommes les gens les plus sympathiques que vous avez rencontrés._

 _\- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, Edward._

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, quelques marches plus bas. A la lumière du jour, ses yeux verts ressortaient encore plus, comme si deux émeraudes avaient pris place sur son visage. Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra. Pétillants.

Edward l'invita à descendre ces quelques marches qui les séparaient :

 _\- Bonjour, Bella_ , souffla-t-il, après lui avoir baisé la joue.

 _\- Cassie était pressée de venir_ , répliqua-t-elle rapidement, espérant diriger la conversation ailleurs.

 _\- Pas vous ?_ Son visage était rieur.

 _\- Je suis nerveuse en présence de tant de monde._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça, c'est simplement une réunion de famille._

 _\- Nous ne faisons pas parties de votre famille._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un détail._

Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire en coin, qui aurait pu séduire Bella. Or, à cet instant, elle était profondément agacée par ce personnage.

 _\- Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot ?_

Son sourire s'accentua davantage, mais il ne répondit rien. Il se surprit même à s'attendrir devant la petite moue qu'elle affichait. Tellement adorable.

Bella lui paraissait tellement inaccessible. Tantôt froide comme la glace, il aurait voulu réchauffer son cœur de milles façons. Hier, peu de temps après dîner, il avait reçu la visite d'Alice et Jasper. La jeune femme, quoique fatiguée par sa grossesse, avait tenue le sujet de discussion sur Bella. Alice l'adorait, c'était certain.

 _\- Alice adorait tout le monde._

Quant à Jasper, il fut bien plus perplexe. Bella paraissait à ses yeux bien trop distante, refroidissante. Tous les trois furent d'accord sur ce point. Mais Edward avait bien vu que sous ces airs _légèrement_ hautain, se cachait une femme touchée par le monde qui l'entourait : elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui découvrait seulement le monde. La présence de Cassie à ses côtés réveillait en elle une chaleur incroyable. Bella était une mère douce et aimante.

 _\- Nous allons bientôt passer à table. Je vous ai réservé la place juste à côté de la mienne._

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, cachant bien le sourire qui menaçait de s'étirer. Docilement, elle le suivit jusqu'à la table de terrasse en verre. Elle était grande. Treize chaises étaient disposées autour de la table, ainsi qu'une chaise haute pour Nicholas, le fils d'Heidi.

Comme promis elle fut placée aux côtés d'Edward, mais également d'Emmett. En face d'elle se tenait Jasper. Cernée par les frères Cullen. Cassie était assise avec ses nouveaux amis à l'autre bout de la table, ne se souciant guère de sa mère.

A peine fut-elle assise, Alice commença à conter leur petite virée à Tulsa. Bella se savait l'invitée, mais elle ne voulait pas que toute l'attention soit dirigée vers elle.

 _\- Eh bien Bella, Alice s'est véritablement entichée de toi_! S'esclaffa Emmett, la main sur le ventre.

 _\- Emmett, arrête donc de taquiner les filles et sers avec moi le repas_ , intervint Esmé l'air sévère.

Il bougonna quelques peu, mais écouta religieusement sa mère.

 _\- Heidi, as-tu des nouvelles Tyler ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler hier soir mais il ne répondait pas. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui,_ soupira lourdement Carlisle.

 _\- Non Carlisle,_ répondit timidement Heidi, les yeux rivés vers son assiette. _Je l'ai eu dans l'après-midi, mais c'était très bref…_

 _\- Mais quand va-t-il rentrer ? Bon sang, ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il est parti !_

La tension était désormais palpable autour de la table, et Bella se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle faisait là. Etre témoin des petites querelles familiales était plutôt gênant. Edward lui adressa même un petit sourire d'excuse ! Comme si cela serait suffisant pour oublier sa gêne ! Carlisle, au visage si doux d'habitude, avait les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Excuse moi Heidi, je ne voulais pas te paraître impoli._

 _\- Vous êtes tout excusé Carlisle,_ lui répondit Heidi avec un sourire timide.

 _\- Bon ! Arrêtons cinq minutes de nous chamailler, dit vivement_ Esmé en s'asseyant à son tour. _Nous avons des invitées aujourd'hui !_

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Bella, qui était restée religieusement silencieuse.

 _\- D'ailleurs Bella, concernant ta voiture_ , commença Rosalie en se tournant vers elle, _j'ai commandée la batterie. Elle n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine._

 _\- La semaine prochaine ?_

Bella fut estomaquée par le délais. A Chicago, tout était presque à sa disposition, et dans un temps record. Attendre sept jours ou plus à Wild Sunset lui tordis le ventre. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ?

 _\- Oui, la plupart de nos pièces viennent de Dallas, pour ensuite aller à Oklahoma City. Elles sont ensuite redistribuées. Wild Sunset n'est pas la première destination des livreurs, malheureusement,_ claqua Rosalie, presque vexée des insinuations qu'elle trouvait dans les yeux de Bella.

La jeune femme hocha la tête devant les explications de Rosalie. Wild Sunset n'était pas la ville la mieux desservie, elle en convenait. Les conversations reprirent, et ne se mêla pratiquement plus aux conversations qui animaient la tablée.

 _\- Comment trouvez-vous les spaghettis de ma mère ?_ Demanda Edward à Bella, se pendant un peu vers elle, voyant qu'elle triturait sa nourriture au lieu de la manger.

 _\- Elles sont très bonnes_ , approuva-t-elle, avec un ton détaché qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

 _\- Ma mère a toujours été une excellente cuisinière_. _Je pense que c'est un don chez elle. Elle cuisine depuis qu'elle est enfant._

Bella sourit poliment à Edward. Bien évidemment elle appréciait l'effort qu'Edward fournissait pour lui faire la conversation. C'était … gentil. Elle fut aussi surprise que malgré sa non verbalisation, Edward continua tout de même de lui parler :

 _\- Jasper a hérité d'elle ce côté là. Ma mère nous a toujours dit que pour séduire une fille, un bon repas était la meilleure arme qu'un garçon puisse disposer. Nous, on s'en foutait, mais Jasper avait vraiment du mal à draguer une fille, il était vraiment timide. Alors il les invitait à manger. C'est comme ça qu'il a séduit Alice aussi._

 _\- Et maintenant il travaille avec votre mère_ , continua Bella, surprise d'elle même d'avoir répondu à son voisin de table.

 _\- Oui_ , sourit Edward en voyant qu'elle était réceptive à ses approches, _il a fait des études de psychologie, qu'il a brillamment réussi d'ailleurs. Mais il s'est finalement tourné vers la cuisine. Jasper a toujours été le chouchou de notre mère. Elle trouvait qu'Emmett, Tyler et moi étions des brutes_ , finit-il en riant.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Edward ne parlait pas de Lauren dans ses souvenirs. Etait-ce si douloureux encore aujourd'hui ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle décédée ?

Elle finit aussi par sourire franchement.

 _\- Donc, vous êtes une brute ?_ Demanda Bella, un peu moqueuse.

 _\- Absolument pas, je vous rassure. Nous étions juste des garçons qui avaient besoins de se dépenser, rien de grave là dedans._

Il sourit également, et finit par ses perdre dans les yeux de Bella. Il l'a trouvait magnifique aujourd'hui dans sa jolie robe, qui avait la même couleur que ses yeux bleus. Elle avait des épaules fines et féminines, et quand il l'avait vu arriver, il avait détaillé ses longues jambes. Bella était mince, mais possédait quelques formes là où Edward estimait que c'était parfait.

Ayant l'impression d'être analysée par Edward, Bella essaya de détourner son attention sur autre chose en reprenant la parole :

 _\- Et votre frère, Tyler, que fait-il dans la vie ?_

Il sortit de sa rêverie, comprenant à peine ce que Bella venait de dire. Quelques peu amusée, elle reprit sa question.

 _\- Il est le shérif adjoint de Wild Sunset. Il espère bientôt être promu shérif, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas dans le coin, il suit une formation à Dallas. La loi, la bagarre, ça a toujours été son truc._

 _\- Mon père était shérif,_ déclara Bella sans réfléchir.

Elle s'en voulu d'avoir dit à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr, l'évocation du travail de Tyler l'a renvoya auprès de son père, le shérif de Forks. Il y avait bien longtemps que Bella n'avait pas pensée à son père, et cela l'affecta.

 _\- Ah oui ?_ Ajouta Edward, surpris lui aussi que Bella ait parlée d'elle, même si ce n'était qu'un détail. _Où habite-il ?_

 _\- Dans l'Etat de Washington,_ hasarda-t-elle, ne voulant pas que cette discussion parte sur un terrain dont elle ne voulait même approcher. _Alors Tyler aime la bagarre, Esmé avait raison, c'est une brute alors ?_

La diversion avait fonctionnée, puisqu'Edward ria.

 _\- Peut être un peu, oui. Il ressemble un peu à Emmett de carrure, c'est un grand bonhomme qui aime se la raconter. Mais dès qu'Heidi passe par là, c'est un vrai petit garçon._

 _\- Heidi ? Elle est si discrète, je l'imagine mal réprimander quelqu'un…_

 _\- C'est vrai, elle est discrète, mais c'est une vraie teigne quand elle s'y met, je vous assure._

 _\- Elle ne travaille pas ?_

 _\- Non, elle s'occupe de garder les enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie, le reste de l'année elle garde aussi les enfants le temps de midi lorsque les parents ne peuvent pas les chercher. Elle aide aussi Esmé au restaurant et Alice à la boutique. Elle fait un peu tout, elle est prête à rendre service n'importe quand._

 _\- Oh, oui elle a l'air gentille._

 _\- On est tous gentils, Bella,_ promit-il à le jeune femme.

 _\- Et vous, vous êtes vétérinaire._

 _\- Je le suis,_ accorda-t-il à Bella.

 _\- C'est toujours ce que vous avez voulu faire ?_

Il était heureux de voir que Bella s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait. Etre vétérinaire avait un certain succès auprès des femmes. Il trouvait qu'elles étaient susceptibles à la mignonnerie des animaux, et plus jeunes, lorsqu'il était encore en études, il s'en servait pour les séduire.

 _\- Je pense oui. Quand j'étais enfant je me voyais devenir médecin comme mon père. Mais j'ai rapidement commencé à prendre soin des animaux. Tyler et Emmett se moquaient de moi, ils disaient que je devenais une tapette comme Jasper_ , s'esclaffa-t-il. _Mais regardez aujourd'hui, Emmett s'occupe d'un centre équestre._

La fin du repas arriva plus vite que prévu, et Alice se leva pour prendre Bella par le bras, l'incitant à quitter la table avec elle. Edward soupira, déçu d'avoir perdu le fil de la conversation à cause d'Alice. Il avait senti qu'elle s'était ouverte. Elle n'avait peut être pas dit grand chose, mais il avait été ravi de voir qu'elle s'intéressait à sa famille.

Alice mena Bella à l'étage de la maison, passant par un long couloir où les portes se succédaient. Quelques dessins d'enfants ornaient les murs, et quelques vieux jouets trainaient aussi près des portes.

Elles rentrèrent dans une chambre, qui semblait encore figée dans l'adolescence d'un garçon.

 _\- C'est la chambre de Jasper_ , lui dit Alice, répondant à la question silencieuse de Bella.

 _Un poster de Madonna, tiens,_ s'amusa Bella en regardant le mur au dessus du lit _._

 _\- Bella, nous sommes amies n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle aurait voulue répondre que non, qu'elles se connaissaient trop peu pour qualifier Alice d'« amie ». Mais en voyant l'air contrarié d'Alice, elle ne répondit rien, et haussa simplement les épaules, un peu agacée. Bon sang, que voulait-elle ?

 _\- Tu plais à Edward. Je veux dire, il t'apprécie._

La concernée eut un air surpris. N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour penser cela ?

 _\- Mais Alice, on ne se connaît seulement depuis quelques jours, c'est ridicule,_ s'étrangla presque Bella.

 _\- Je t'assure que non. Ecoute, je connais Edward depuis des années. J'ai été son amie avant d'être la petite amie de Jasper. Très peu de femmes trouvent grâce à ses yeux, mais depuis que tu es là, c'est totalement différent. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, aussi… attentionné._

 _\- Attentionné ? Mon dieu Alice, c'est vraiment ridicule._

 _\- Peu importe ce que tu penses Bella, mais je m'inquiète. J'ai bien l'impression que tu es dans une situation difficile, et je ne voudrais pas que cela atteigne Edward, qu'il s'attache et qu'il finisse par souffrir. Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais ce que tu faisais._

 _\- Alice, je vais être clair avec toi,_ commença Bella, clairement en colère. _Edward et moi on ne se connaît que depuis deux jours, et il ne va rien se passer car d'ici une semaine je vais partir, et ça il le sait très bien. Je ne vois pas à ce quoi ça servirait qu'il s'«attache » à moi comme tu le dis. Tu as raison, ma situation est très compliquée, pire que tu l'imagines. Bien pire. Maintenant je vais rentrer avec Cassie. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ta famille._

 _\- Mais Bella, je ne voulais pas te…_

Elle coupa Alice dans son élan en lui tournant le dos froidement pour rejoindre l'étage du bas. Elle trouva rapidement sa fille en train de courir dans le salon.

 _\- Cassie, on rentre,_ décida Bella après qu'elle ait pris son sac resté dans l'entrée.

 _\- Mais maman, je n'ai pas finis de jouer ! Et puis les chats d'Esmé sont…_

 _\- Cassie, ne discute pas_ , gronda Bella.

Cassie ronchonna, et attrapa sa petite peluche restée sur le canapé. Les trois enfants Cullen regardèrent Bella timidement, tristes de voir leur nouvelle amie partir.

Enfin sorties de la maison, Bella voulut prendre la main de sa fille que Cassie refusa. Elle soupira un petit « très bien ».

Elles se mirent à marcher côte à côté, le trajet à pied jusque l'hôtel ne devait pas être très long. Cassie abordait un air tout triste, trainant des pieds, son pingouin se balançant librement dans l'air. Sa mère s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi sèche avec sa fille, elle ne devait pas subir les conséquences de ses choix.

 _\- Ma puce, excuse moi si j'y suis allée un peu fort._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer…_

 _\- Je sais mais on ne peut pas rester chez les Cullen indéfiniment. Ce n'est pas notre place._

 _\- C'est quoi notre place alors ? On n'a pas de maisons, plus de voitures._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ma puce, je trouverais une solution, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça,_ la rassura-t-elle en passant la main dans ses boucles.

Un bruit de voiture fit arrêter la mère et la fille. Edward Cullen était au volant de son pick-up rouge, un sourire au coin. Bella se fustigea de recroiser cet homme, alors qu'Alice venait juste de la mettre en garde.

\- _Laissez moi vous_ ramener, exigea Edward en faisant un clin d'oeil à Cassie.

Traitresse comme elle était, elle grimpa dans le pick-up sous l'air ahuri de sa mère. Elle s'inquiéta de voir sa fille si influençable.

Elle monta à contre coeur dans le pick-up. Cassie assise entre eux avait désormais un grand sourire et ne boudait plus. Edward redémarra son pick-up, les dirigeants en silence vers l'hôtel. Le trajet fut, bien heureusement, court. Ils descendirent tous les trois, et Edward les mena jusqu'à l'intérieur, où le jeune Seth Clearwater tenait la réception aujourd'hui.

 _\- Salut Seth,_ salua Edward au jeune garçon.

 _\- Hey Edward_ , il cogna son poing contre celui d'Edward.

Cassie monta rapidement dans chambre à la demande de sa mère, après avoir claquée un bisous sur la joue d'Edward. Celui-ci entraina Bella à l'arrière, où se tenait un petit jardin fleuri. Quelques chaises en fer forgé étaient disposées de part et d'autres sur le terrain vert.

 _\- Que vous a dit Alice pour que vous vous enfuissiez ainsi ?_

 _\- Rien d'important,_ balbutia la jeune femme.

\- _Je ne crois pas. Elle avait l'air très peinée aussi._

Bella finit par choisir la franchise, et avoua à Edward le contenu de sa conversation avec Alice. Au moins, elle serait fixée. Peut-être.

 _\- Alice m'a dit que je vous plaisais, ce que je trouve totalement absurde._

Edward éclata d'un rire franc.

\- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'absurde là dedans. Alice est très forte pour deviner les gens._

 _\- Donc elle a raison,_ Bella déglutit, y croyant à peine.

\- _Je pensais que c'était évident, apparement pas pour tout le monde. Dommage qu'Alice soit la première à s'en rendre compte et non vous,_ reconnut Edward, son éternel sourire en coin collé au visage.

Bella retenu sa respiration quelques secondes. Alice avait donc raison. Mais quelle absurdité tout de même !

\- _On ne se connait que depuis deux jours, Edward._

 _\- Calmez-vous, je ne vous ai pas demandée en mariage._

Bella baissa alors la tête à l'entente du mot "mariage", ce que Edward remarqua immédiatement.

\- _Vous êtes mariée?_ Il fronça le sourcils, un peu contrarié.

 _\- Peut-être que je vous plais physiquement, mais on ne se connait pas,_ hésita Bella. _Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que j'ai une fille de sept ans, et que vous ne connaissez rien à ma vie et que je ne connais rien à la votre._

 _\- Laissez-moi vous connaître alors._

 _\- Edward, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-être était ravie de me... laisser draguer, ou je ne sais pas,_ fit Bella mal à l'aise. _Je suis un volcan, près à exploser à tout moment. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous ne soyez pas là quand ça arrivera._

Edward fixa Bella intensément, si bien qu'elle ne sut si il avait saisi les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Bella était mystérieuse, il savait qu'elle cachait des choses, qu'elle avait vécue des choses dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler. C'était ce qu'il avait saisi.

\- _Je ne lâcherais pas, Bella. Je suis tenace._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine._

 _\- Je pense que si._

 _\- Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot... De toute manière, d'ici une semaine nous serons parties. Considérez nous seulement comme des clientes de l'hôtel de votre mère, s'il vous plait._

Edward était quelques peu blessé, certes. Mais il ne le montra pas, et afficha un sourire confiant. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Pourquoi cette femme l'obsédait autant ? Il n'avait pas la réponse. Elle l'attirait, irrésistiblement.

\- _Ecoutez moi Bella. Je suis parfaitement conscient que nous nous connaissons que depuis deux jours, à vrai dire je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être comme ça avec une femme. Vous m'attirez, et je ne peux vous expliquer pourquoi cela est si intense. Ca ne devrait pas, mais pourtant c'est ainsi._

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Bella de répondre qu'il s'en alla. Sans un mot ou un geste de plus, ce qui la déstabilisa. Elle remonta alors, un peu penaude dans la chambre, où Cassie sautait joyeusement sur le lit. En voyant sa mère avec un air abattu, elle courut vers elle pour l'enlacer.

- _Tu sais, Edward il est gentil. Je crois qu'il essaye d'être aussi gentil avec toi._

Bella se sentit encore plus mal en se rendant compte que même sa fille avait remarquée qu'Edward tentait de s'approcher d'elle.

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, chérie._

 _\- Je sais, mais tu peux essayer de t'y habituer aussi. Je crois qu'on peut tous s'habituer à quelqu'un de gentil, ce serait trop bête sinon._

* * *

 **Voilà les amis ! Lauren est la soeur des Cullen.**

 **Un nouveau personnage est apparu au tout début, Megan. Je ne sais pas encore si elle aura son importance dans la vie de Bella aujourd'hui, mais en tout cas elle l'a eu il y a quelques années, et cela va être développé.**

 **On se rend bien compte qu'Edward est attiré par Bella. Je ne suis pas une grande fan des fictions où les histoires d'amours débutent direct au bout de la première journée passée ensemble aha. Edward n'est pas amoureux de Bella, mais il est très attiré par elle, et il essaye tant bien que mal de la draguer. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas très réceptive, même si elle avoue qu'il est attractif physiquement et donc intimidant. Alors elle va résister.**

 **Pour info, l'histoire se déroule pendant l'été 2015.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Des liens qui nous unissent

**Chapitre 5 : Des liens qui nous unissent**

 **Décembre 2007...**

\- _Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour unir cet homme et cette femme, dans les liens sacrés du mariage._

La jeune Bella se tenait devant l'autel, écoutant d'une seule oreille les mots du prêtre qui se tenait devant eux. Riley regardait le vieil homme avec un sourire que Bella n'avait jamais vue auparavant, il semblait presque heureux. Il se tenait fièrement dans son costume noir, magnifique et imposant à la fois. Pour son futur mari, cet acte n'était pas banale mais pas inconnu pour lui. Il avait été marié presque sept ans avec la même femme, qui lui a donnée trois garçons.

Andrew, Austin et Arry, âgés respectivement de sept, cinq et un ans, étaient assis au premier rang, et balançaient des pieds distraitement. Cela faisait seulement huit mois qu'elle était en couple avec Riley, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lier des affinités avec les deux plus grands. Arry, quant à lui, avait toujours été un bébé adorable avec elle. Les garçons venaient un week-end sur deux, et une semaine pendant les vacances scolaires. Au début, Andrew avait eu du mal à accepter sa nouvelle belle-mère. C'était un enfant colérique, qui faisait des crises insoutenables à Bella. En tant que jeune compagne de Riley, elle n'avait pas eu la volonté de s'imposer davantage auprès des enfants. Ils avaient une mère, bien que folle, elle les élevaient encore.

Et la voilà aujourd'hui, vêtue d'une magnifique robe de princesse, brodée de perles. Elle eut une pensée à sa mère qu'elle a très peu connue, se demandant si elle aurait aimée sa fille dans cette robe.

Elle commença à se balancer sur ses pieds. Elle écoutait très peu les paroles du prêtre. Elle se sentait comme dans un état second. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée se marier aussi jeune, être belle-mère de trois garçons aussi jeune, avoir une maison aussi jeune. Pendant longtemps elle s'était vue devenir écrivain, elle adorait les vieux livres. Ou encore bibliothécaire, brocanteuse. Elle avait aujourd'hui l'impression qu'en liant sa vie à celle de Riley, tout changerait. Pendant quelques secondes elle se demanda comment elle en était arrivée à se fiancer à un homme. Ces pensées furent rapidement interrompues par le prêtre qui prononça son nom, la faisant revenir sur terre:

\- _Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Riley Biers ici présent ?_

Bien sûr, elle hésita quelques secondes. Mais le regard que lui lança Riley l'a força à articuler un "Oui" maladroitement. Il sourit avec suffisance, satisfait de sa réponse. Il contrôlait, Bella le savait.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le repas des Cullen furent très calmes pour Bella, qui s'était enterrée dans sa chambre. Le peu de fois qu'elle sortait la tête hors des draps, étaient pour accompagner Cassie chez Rosalie et Emmett, afin qu'elle puisse encore jouer avec son amie Beth.

Le premier jour, elle s'était excusée auprès d'Esmé lorsqu'elle croisa celle-ci en bas des escaliers. Esmé lui a alors assurée qu'il n'y avait aucuns soucis, mais Bella en doutait très fort. Ensuite, elle avait vue Rosalie, qui s'était mise à lui lancer des regards de travers, bien qu'elles ne soient pas en grands contacts. Bella en avait que faire de l'animosité de Rosalie, elle espérait seulement que la mécanicienne ait l'idée de bousiller sa voiture.

En ne sortant plus de sa chambre, Bella ne prenait également plus le risque de croiser Edward. La nuit de samedi à dimanche fut difficile, car elle ne cessait de repenser aux mots d'Alice et d'Edward. Quand elle pensait aux paroles du beau vétérinaire, son cœur s'emballait inexplicablement. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie pareilles sensations auprès de quelqu'un. Et c'était grisant. Bien sûr que dans d'autres circonstances Bella aurait été ravie de se faire séduire par un tel homme qu'Edward. Mais elle n'avait connue que Riley, avait fait l'erreur de se marier trop jeune et trop tôt. _Quelle idiote j'étais,_ pensait Bella.

En pensant à Edward et à Edward, elle fut malgré elle très triste, si bien que le lendemain, Cassie avait été étonnée de voir sa mère roulée en boule dans le lit, refusant de sortir. Peu importante si la journée s'annonçait mauvaise, _Dieu sait qu'elles étaient toutes mauvaises avec Riley,_ Cassie avait toujours vue sa mère se lever et ce du bon pied. Lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée d'elle, elle avait chuchotée au creux de son oreille si c'était Edward qui la rendait malheureuse. Cassie avait jouée, et avait gagnée. Bella s'était relevée d'un bond, et avait finit par accompagner sa fille au petit déjeuner.

Jasper leur avait lancés un regard contrit, que Bella balaya d'un haussement d'épaule. La famille Cullen semblait liguée contre elle, mais Bella le comprenait aisément. Son comportement depuis son arrivée ici fut loin d'être exemplaire. Elle aurait tant voulue que personne ne s'intéresse à elles…

Le mercredi suivant, Edward eut la surprise de croiser Bella dans la grande rue passante de Wild Sunset. Elle semblait épuisée, et trainait des pieds alors qu'elle regardait les vitrines des petites boutiques. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, alors que Bella fixait longuement une poupée de porcelaine qui décorait la boutique de Madame Stanley.

 _\- Bonjour Bella_ , salua Edward lorsqu'il fut assez près.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui, murmurant un vague « bonjour » à peine audible. Il s'appuya, à son aise, contre le large mur en brique rouge qui encadrait la boutique Stanley.

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas vue dans le coin ces derniers temps_ , fit-il remarquer.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas vous croiser pour éviter d'autres malentendus._

 _\- Des malentendus ? Avec qui ?_

 _\- Vous,_ soupira-t-elle agacée, _et votre famille._

 _\- Il n'y a aucuns malentendus Bella. J'ai vu Cassie l'autre jour,_ reprit-il rapidement avant qu'elle ne réplique, _elle s'entraine à la musique country._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que la country était la spécialité de l'Oklahoma,_ claqua-t-elle.

 _\- En effet, ça ne l'est pas._

La dernière phrase d'Edward était froide, si bien que Bella fut surprise de son ton. Edward semblait être un homme relativement calme, un peu moqueur et arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu une phrase si éteinte dans sa bouche. Elle finit alors par tourner les talons dans la direction opposée, vers ce qui semblait un parc.

Edward ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. De nouveau il avait parlé à un mur, et il regrettait que les choses entre eux aient mal tournées. Si Bella pensait que ce n'était pas rattrapable, Edward croyait le contraire.

Bella tourna en rond dans le magnifique parc de Wild Sunset. L'herbe était fraichement coupée, diffusant une odeur d'été mélangées aux fleurs plutôt agréable. Le soleil laissait des rayons filtrer à travers les arbres. Bella s'allongea sous l'un d'eux, ne se souciant guère d'abimer sa robe crème. Elle caressa les brins d'herbes du bout des doigts. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité que sa peau n'avait touchée de l'herbe. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes, elle se laissa aller à ce sentiment de bien-être, qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Les feuilles des arbres s'agitaient sous la légère brise, qui rendait cette journée ensoleillée supportable.

\- _C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Bon sang, qui pouvait venir encore l'embêter à cette heure si tranquille de l'après midi. Elle se releva rageusement du sol pour tomber nez à nez avec Jasper Cullen. _Etaient-t-ils tous cachés dans chaque coin de Wild Sunset ?_ Pensa Bella, un peu énervée.

 _\- Oui, en effet, et j'aurais aimée pouvoir en profiter un peu plus,_ lâcha méchamment Bella en se rasseyant sur l'herbe, attendant le départ de son interlocuteur.

Malheureusement pour elle, Jasper se mit assis juste en face. Elle le regarda désespérément faire, se demandant si il faisait exprès de l'embêter. Il ne lui semblait pas que Jasper ait porté Bella dans son coeur, pourtant il s'était assis à proximité, prêt à faire la conversation. Bella fut exaspérée.

\- _Vous ne semblez pas habituée à ce genre d'endroits,_ remarqua Jasper en désignant les sandales d'une grande marque de Bella.

\- _Qu'est ce que vous en savez, dites moi ?_

\- _On ne croise pas souvent des femmes de votre genre._

 _\- Des femmes de mon genre ? Eclairez-moi, je vous en prie,_

 _\- Les sacs, les robes, votre façon d'être._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Je crois bien que c'est plutôt vous qui n'êtes pas habituées à voir des femmes de "mon genre" comme vous dites,_

Jasper secoua la tête, un peu exaspéré, ses boucles blondes flottant dans les airs.

\- _Si je vous rebute tant que ça, que faites-vous ici, assis dans l'herbe avec une femme de mon genre ?_

 _\- J'essaye._

 _\- Vous essayez ? Est-ce une devinette ?_

 _\- Vous transpirez l'argent, même vos malles semblaient hors de prix._

 _\- "Malles", c'est étrange d'entendre ce mot, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi souvent utilisé de nos jours. Enfin, cela doit être commun dans un trou aussi perdu que votre ville._

Bella s'adossa à l'arbre derrière elle, en croisant les bras. Quand allait-il se décider à partir ? Il ne parla plus pendant quelques minutes, qui sembla des heures à Bella, qui en était presque à compter les secondes avant qu'il parte.

 _\- J'ai rencontrée Alice en 2007. J'avais 23 ans, elle en avait 20. J'étais à l'université dans un cursus de psychologie, et j'avais un devoir à réaliser sur les personnes confrontées l'isolement géographique, savoir comment elles le vivaient. Je me suis rendu avec mon binôme dans l'Arkansas, il venait de de Little Rock*. Il m'avait parlé de cette ferme éloignée, où une famille vivait dans l'isolement, c'était donc parfait. C'est une très belle ferme, blanche avec un porche où se tenait une balancelle. La mère d'Alice y était assise. Elle était ravie de nous accueillir chez elle, et nous aider dans notre étude. Elle a répondue avec beaucoup de bienveillance à nos questions. Alice est rentrée à ce moment là. Elle portait une vieille chemise, un jean troué couvert de boue, et ses cheveux noirs étaient couverts de poussière. Elle était magnifique, je vous assure. Et je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à la minute où elle nous a criée de sortir et de laisser sa mère tranquille. Elle avait ses trois soeurs derrière elle. Ca ressemblait vraiment aux "Quatre filles du Docteur March", sauf que le père d'Alice était décédé quelques mois plutôt. Il a laissé derrière lui sa ferme et cinq femmes. Je revenais souvent voir Madame Brandon, espérant secrètement voir Alice à chacune de nos visites. Il m'arrivait même de m'y rendre seul, Madame Brandon aimait mes visites. Mais Alice me détestait réellement, elle me prenait pour quelqu'un qui s'introduisait dans sa vie et dans celle de leur mère. J'arrivais dans une période difficile de leur vie, pourtant, lorsque j'ai demandée à Alice si elle m'autorisait à l'emmener diner un soir, elle avait acceptée._ _Elle m'a finalement laissée entrer dans son monde, et j'y ai découvert plus d'amour que je ne pouvais recevoir. Je savais que c'était la femme de ma vie. J'ai eu raison de me laisser guider par mes intuitions._

 _\- Y-a-t-il une morale derrière tout ça ?_ Demanda Bella en croisant les jambes, le regard rivé vers les enfants qui jouaient autour de la fontaine.

\- _Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire,_ éluda Jasper en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Alice couverte de boue..._ Songea Bella, _votre histoire ne tient pas._

Jasper ne savait pas si il s'agissait d'une tentative maladroite de Bella de faire de l'humour, mais il saisit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui.

\- _Pourtant je dis vrai,_ ria Jasper en mettant tout son poids sur ses coudes, _c'était une vraie fermière. Elle a fait beaucoup de chemins jusque ici._

 _\- Elle vous a suivis..._ Reprit Bella, les yeux dans le vague.

\- _Oui elle l'a fait, je lui ai offert l'opportunité de faire ce qu'elle aimait réellement._

 _\- Une opportunité, dites-vous ?_

Bella eut un rire amer. Etait-ce donc ça, son mariage avec Riley ? Une opportunité pour une vie meilleure ? Elle déglutit difficilement, en se rappelant toutes les promesses de Riley. Bien évidement elles avaient été exhaussées, mais à quel prix. Jasper perçut l'hostilité soudaine de Bella, il se tendit également.

\- _Wild Sunset ne vous plait pas, alors ?_ Reprit Jasper, décidant d'ignorer la dernière réponse de la jeune femme.

- _Non, Wild Sunset ne me plait pas,_ répéta-t-elle avec force.

\- _Pourquoi donc ? C'est une ville magnifique, tout le monde adore vivre ici. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes une femme de la ville,_ Jasper regarda au loin en haussant les épaules. Il aimait vraiment sa ville.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?_ S'amusa Bella en s'appuyant désormais sur ses mains, le défiant presque.

Jasper tourna la tête vers elle pour la toiser.

 _\- Vos chaussures, votre voiture..._

Il était désormais mal à l'aise. Ses parents lui avaient inculqués des valeurs fortes comme "ne juge pas les autres sur ce qu'ils te montrent, voit toujours plus loin qu'ils te permettent de voir". Ils étaient la bienveillance incarnés, les épreuves les avaient forgés. Si sa mère le voyait, elle l'aurait grondé comme un enfant de cinq ans.

 _-_ _J'ai grandis dans une ville comme celle-ci,_ soupira Bella et elle eut un sourire _,_ _pas dans le même coin du pays c'est sûr, mais c'était aussi une petite ville comme Wild Sunset. Tout le monde se connaissait, se jugeait... On ne pouvait pas vivre en paix, surtout quand on est la fille du shérif. Ce n'étaient que des gamins qui enchainaient les excès de vitesse, les conduites en état d'ivresse. Ils croyaient qu'en faisait du copinage avec moi ils se verraient nettoyer de leurs infractions._

Bella ria _légèrement_ en se rappelant comment Eric Yorkie l'avait suivie pendant plus d'une semaine, espérant l'inviter à sortir pour que son permis ne lui soit pas retiré.

 _\- A cet âge là aussi, on sait saisir les opportunités._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivée, à vous ?_

 _\- Je me suis mariée._

 _\- Est-ce une fatalité ?_

 _\- Non, certainement pas pour tout le monde. Mais pour moi, ça l'a été._

Les cris d'un enfant sortirent les deux jeunes gens de leur conversation. Par réflexe, ils tournèrent leur tête vers l'origine des cris et tombèrent sur Cassie, accompagnée de la petite Beth. Rosalie suivait les petites filles, un air surpris sur le visage lorsqu'elle vit son beau-frère en compagnie de Bella. Cassie rejoignit sa mère en lui sautant dans les bras.

Jasper se leva le premier, devant le regard contrit de Rosalie:

\- _Salut Rose._

 _\- Jasper,_ le salua-t-elle, _qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_ Son regard naviguait entre Jasper et Bella, suspicieuse.

\- _On discutait, et vous, vous faites une ballade dans le parc ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, nous cherchions Bella pour lui ramener Cassie, je dois emmener Beth à la danse._

 _\- Vous auriez du m'en avertir ce matin,_ reprit Bella, _je serais venue la chercher._

 _\- Vous êtes partie si vite,_ lui répondit Rosalie en fronçant le sourcils, passablement énervée.

Bella hocha la tête en prenant la main de sa fille. Elle salua la famille Cullen avant prendre le chemin opposé du parc. Elle était désormais certaine que Rosalie la détestait. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Rosalie et Jasper dans une discussion plutôt animée, alors que Beth saluait Cassie de grands gestes.

Tout de même heureuse d'avoir un peu sa fille aujourd'hui, elle vit que Cassie ne semblait pas du même avis et boudait.

\- _Que se passe-t-il, ma puce ?_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas partir,_ soupira lourdement Cassie en balançant des bras.

\- _Beth a des activités aussi, elle ne peut pas toujours rester avec toi._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'aurais peut être pu l'accompagner ?_

Cassie haussa les épaules, pensive. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir regarder Beth pratiquer de la danse, elle l'avait accompagnée faire de la country et elle avait bien vue à quel point Beth pouvait être gracieuse. Lorsque Cassie a avouée faire du piano à sa nouvelle amie, Beth l'aurait jalousée, sous son incompréhension.

\- _C'est quand qu'on s'en va ?_

 _-_ _Je croyais que tu aimais cet endroit,_ sourit Bella en tirant sur le bras de sa fille pour l'emmener vers un banc.

Elles s'essayèrent, et Bella entoura les épaules frêles de Cassie pour la ramener contre elle.

\- _Oui c'est bien ici, c'est mieux qu'à Chicago, mais je sais qu'on va pas rester ici..._

\- _C'est vrai, c'est pas chez nous._

\- _On va où alors ?_

Les grands yeux bleus de sa fille scrutèrent avec attention le visage de sa mère. Celle-ci passa ses doigts sur la joue de Cassie avant de sourire.

\- _Tu sais ce qui serait bien ?_

Cassie secoua négativement la tête.

\- _Qu'on aille au soleil,_ murmura Bella en regardant droit devant elle. _On pourrait se promener sur la plage, manger des glaces, aller à la fête foraine..._

 _\- Comme à Santa Monica, en Californie ?_

Bella se tourna, surprise, vers sa fille. Les capacités intellectuelles de Cassie n'étaient pas à prouver, mais elle était étonnée de voir que sa fille situait si bien Santa Monica. Une ville où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

\- _Tu connais Santa Monica ?_ Interrogea Bella, en fixant Cassie.

\- _Bah oui, papa m'en a parlé une fois. Il m'a même montré des photos où on voyait une jolie. Il m'a dit qu'il partirait vivre là bas avec la danseuse._

 _\- Vraiment ? Qui est est la danseuse ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas... Mais_ _m'a dit qu'il y allait souvent, je ne sais pas si partir à Santa Monica serait une bonne idée alors,_ marmonna Cassie dans sa barbe.

Cassie se mit à chantonner doucement, puis s'écria lorsqu'elle vit un chaton.

Tandis qu'elle coursait l'animal, Bella se mit à penser à tous les déplacements inopinés de Riley, à cette "Danseuse". D'autant plus que Riley n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses secrets avec Cassie. Tout doucement, des images lui apparurent, des factures, des paroles. Tout convergeait vers Santa Monica. Elle se rappela précisément ce jour où elle entendit Riley prononcer "Je serais à Santa Monica", avant qu'il s'interrompe brusquement, sa femme sur le pas de la porte. Bella n'avait pas à poser de questions sur les affaires de son mari, à ce moment là, elle n'avait pas relevée. Elle ne pouvait pas être suspicieuse à ce point, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant elle se rappela de cette maison sur la côté californienne, une photographie laissée par hasard sur son bureau. Elle avait attendue pendant des semaines que Riley lui en fasse part, qu'il lui annonce l'achat de cette maison où ils vivraient tous les trois. Une magnifique maison, dont elle n'avait jamais vue la couleur ni l'odeur.

* * *

 *** Little Rock: Capitale de l'Etat de l'Arkansas.**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire n'a pas été oubliée ! :)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ebauche d'une fuite

**Chapitre 6 : Ebauche d'une fuite**

 _ **28 juin 2008…**_

Bella n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le visage rose, des petits gazouillis adorables, cette chaleur réconfortante que l'enfant dégageait, avait finis de faire craquer Bella. Elle ne voyait plus que par elle, et cette nuit d'horreur fut presque oubliée pour elle.

Cassie Biers était née le matin même. A 6h34, si l'on veut être précis. Ce fut une longue nuit de travail pour Bella, car la petite fille ne se décidait pas à sortir du précieux cocon que sa maman avait crée. Cassie se doutait-elle que le monde à l'extérieur n'était pas fait pour être heureux ?

Riley n'avait pas été présent pendant l'accouchement, ce qui avait accablée Bella de douleurs. Le père de son enfant avait refusé d'entrer la soutenir.

Il n'avait jamais répondu à ses appels la veille, lorsque soudainement, elle avait perdue les eaux au beau milieu de sa cuisine. Après une cinquantaine d'appels passés dans le vide, elle s'était résolue à appeler sa seule amie : Megan. Celle-ci fut présente dans les dix minutes qui suivirent son appel. Elle l'avait emmenée à la maternité, avait essayée de joindre Riley, puis son mari, Paul. Personne n'avait répondu.

Bella avait tout fait pour retarder l'accouchement, elle tenait à ce que Riley soit là. Mais au moment elle ne pouvait plus tenir, Bella dû se rendre à l'évidence : malgré les nombreux messages laissés, Riley n'avait pas daignés répondre. Il n'avait pas daignés venir à la maternité. Elle allait accouchée sans lui.

Megan était restée avec elle. Elle lui avait tenue la main de Bella tout le long. Elle avait presque pu sentir la douleur de son amie, si bien qu'elle se promit qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

- _Bonjour Isabella_ , avait dit Riley en entrant soudainement dans la chambre de Bella.

Son premier regard ne fut pas pour son épouse, ou encore son nouveau-né, mais pour Megan.

 _\- Que fait-elle ici_ ? Demanda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

 _\- Elle est restée avec moi toute la nuit, elle est restée avec moi dans la salle d'accouchement. Où étais-tu ?_

 _\- Ca te ne regarde pas. Megan, Paul t'attend sur le parking, tu peux rentrer chez toi._

Megan regarda Riley, les yeux écarquillés. Pour les nombreuses années où elle avait connue Riley, elle ne s'attend pas à une standing ovation. En réalité, elle ne s'attendait à ... rien. Elle se leva, et salua Bella en lui serrant la main qui tenait près d'elle le bébé.

Bella était abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait crue que Riley puisse réagir ainsi, et congédier Megan comme si elle ne représentait rien. Comme si ce n'était pas elle qui avait assistée à la venue au monde de sa fille.

\- _Tu aurais pu te montrer plus reconnaissant envers elle. Megan m'a emmenée à la maternité quand toi tu ne pouvais pas. Elle est restée avec moi toute la nuit, et même après._

Il eut un sourire, et il posa ses mains sur les barrières du lit.

\- _Tu es ma femme. Tu n'as pas à me demander, mais à écouter. Tu as appelée Megan ? Bravo à toi, tu sais te débrouiller seule._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de savoir de se débrouiller seule_

 _\- Tais toi ! Une voiture viendra te chercher dans trois jours pour te ramener à la maison,_ ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, alors qu'il s'était avancé pour caresser sa joue. _N'est-ce pas prévenant de ma part ?_

L'air, presque fou, qu'il abordait, la força à répondre:

 _\- Si... Merci,_ Répondit Bella en le fixant.

\- _Bien._

Sans ajouter un mot, il se retourna pour s'en aller. Toujours sans un regard vers Cassie, qui s'était figée dans les bras de ma mère.

 **(JE N'ARRIVE PLUS A FAIRE LA GRANDE LIGNE AU SECOURS !)**

 _\- Regarde moi maman !_ Cria Cassie depuis le fond de l'atelier.

Bella se retourna vers sa fille, qui dansait près d'un grand tas de pneus, avec un labrador. Elle faisait quelques pas de country, tandis que le chien sautillait autour d'elle.

Bella attendait patiemment Rosalie, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous dans son garage. Elle s'impatientait, elle voulait quitter la ville au plus vite. Les derniers évènements survenus récemment avaient renforcés sa volonté de s'en aller dès que sa voiture serait prête. Leurs bagages n'attendaient plus qu'à être embarqués.

\- _Bonjour, jeune fille !_ Salua un homme assez grand, la peau matte et des longs cheveux noirs.

\- Bonjour, répondit timidement Cassie en cessant brusquement tous ses mouvements.

Le jeune homme salua également Bella, sans lui serrer la main, salies par le travail effectué au garage.

 _\- Je suis Jacob, je travaille ici. Je peux vous aidez ?_

\- _Non merci, j'attends Rosalie._

Evidemment Jacob était au courant. Il avait juste eu envie d'approcher de plus près cette jolie femme, stoppant ainsi son travail sur la moto d'Eric.

\- _Si vous avez besoins de moi, je suis derrière,_ il lui fit un clin d'oeil, auquel Bella répondit avec un sourire forcé.

Heureusement pour elle, Rosalie débarqua, vêtue d'une vieux débardeur qui devait être blanc à l'origine, et d'un jean deux fois trop grand.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer Bella, et s'adressa à elle directement.

\- _Ta voiture est prête._

Bella fut soulagée par cette nouvelle, heureuse et craintive de quitter Wild Sunset. Alors qu'elle allait sortir l'argent nécessaire au paiement, elle remarqua l'air contrit de Rosalie.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Bella, impatiente.

 _\- Ta voiture est prête mais... J'ai trouvée quelque chose d'étrange, si on peut dire ça ainsi._

Rosalie lui intima de la suivre jusqu'au fond du garage où se trouvait la mercedes de Bella. Cassie commença à les suivre, mais Rosalie lui demanda d'attendre dans son bureau qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Une fois Cassie partie s'isoler, Rosalie brandit devant la jeune femme un petit pois noir.

\- _C'est un mouchard._

 _\- Un mouchard ?_ S'exclama Bella, en haussant un sourcil. _Où l'as-tu trouvé ?_

 _\- Sous la voiture... Bella, tu as des ennuis ?_

Bella déglutit, se rendant compte que depuis le début, elle était suivie. Elle sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer, prise d'une crise de panique. Son souffle devint rapidement court, inquiétant immédiatement Rosalie.

 _\- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda Rosalie, légèrement affolée.

Elle lui fit un simple geste de la main pour s'éloigner de Rosalie, avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers l'extérieur du garage. L'air n'y été pas plus frais, du à l'étouffante chaleur de cet été. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient le long des joues pour s'écraser dans son cou et continuer leur chemin sur sa peau. Elle se sentait oppressée et coincée, elle regardait autour d'elle, comme pour chercher un chemin de sortie, mais ce fut Rosalie qui apparut dans son champ de vision, tenant de ses deux mains les épaules de Bella.

 _\- Calme toi, respire ! Je t'en prie Bella, regarde moi. Je suis mécanicienne, pas médecin !_

Etrangement, la dernière phrase de Rosalie eut le don de calmer quelques peu Bella. Les battements de son coeur ralentissaient, tandis qu'elle se cala sur la respiration de Rosalie. Bella sentit ses jambes flancher et elle coulissa contre le mur avant de s'assoir au sol, Rosalie tenant toujours ses épaules. Celle-ci fut surprise de la voir éclater en sanglots, ses bras barrant son buste.

\- _Il sait où on est ... il va venir nous chercher,_ articula-t-elle difficilement entre deux sanglots.

 _\- Qui ça Bella ? Quelqu'un vous veut du mal, à Cassie et toi?_

Abasourdie, elle hocha la tête lentement.

\- _Qui ? Laisse moi t'aider,_ Rosalie suppliait presque.

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite, se laissant bercer par la légère brise qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait tant voulue qu'en cet instant même, le temps s'arrête pour la laisser respirer, la laisser prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais, de vie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne vivait plus. Elle survivait. Elle sentit toutes ses forces la perdre, elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre contre Riley, de fuir son mari.

 _\- Mon mari... Il me suit, il sait où je suis..._ lui confia Bella, les yeux fermés.

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu es partie de chez toi ? Pour fuir ton mari ?_

Bella hocha la tête, alors que Rosalie s'essaya à côté d'elle.

 _\- Il te ... battait ?_ Hésita Rosalie.

 _\- Non, il ne m'a jamais touché. Enfin pas vraiment... C'est compliqué_ , avisa Bella.

 _\- Raconte moi._

 _\- Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible._

 _\- Comment je peux t'aider alors ? Dis moi !_ insista Rosalie, en fixant Bella l'air déterminé.

Rosalie ne connaissait pas vraiment Bella, et ces derniers temps, elle ne l'appréciait pas tellement. Surtout depuis le repas chez ses beaux-parents où elle avait fuie comme une mal-polie. Et elle ne connaissait en moins l'histoire de Bella et sa fille, et ce qui les avaient poussées à fuir de chez elle, à faire toute cette route pour atterrir ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelque chose de mal puisse arriver à Bella et Cassie, c'était impossible.

 _\- Tu ne peux rien faire, merci Rosalie,_ Bella changea brusquement d'humeur, et se releva immédiatement.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la belle blonde la rattrapa, en tirant sur son bras.

\- _Mais enfin Bella, crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser ça comme ça ? Maintenant que j'ai vue ce mouchard ? Je vais de ce pas prévenir le bureau du shérif, il saura quoi faire._

Jusqu'à que l'infirmation arrive au cerveau de Bella, Rosalie était déjà partie en direction du bureau du shérif. Celle-ci pensa qu'il était bien dommage que son beau-frère, Tyler, n'était pas en ville. Il aurait pu l'écouter, et même éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que Bella l'avait rattrapée.

\- _Rosalie, arrête ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire !_ réclama Bella, en colère.

\- _Je ne laisserais pas tomber Bella,_ signifia Rosalie avec un regard lourd.

Bella sentit que ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler, et ses yeux devenir humides. Il était impensable que les forces de l'ordre puissent être prévenus. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle, Riley gagnerait à tous les coups, et Bella perdrait.

\- _Si toi et Cassie êtes en danger, il faut alerter quelqu'un. Tu comprends Bella ?_ Reprit-elle, lentement.

 _\- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une idiote,_ lui dit-elle en pleurant de rage. _Tu crois que je n'ai jamais essayer, Rosalie ? Que je n'ai prévenu personne ? Que personne n'est au courant ? J'ai essayée, bon sang, j'ai voulue tout faire pour protéger ma fille. Tu me prends pour qui ? La seule solution de mettre ma fille à l'abri était de fuir. De fuir._

La colère déformait le visage de Bella. Rosalie ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Si il y avait bien une chose que Bella détestait qu'on lui reproche, était de ne pas savoir protéger Cassie. Elle se rendait bien compte que la tâche était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Mais elle aimait sa fille plus que tout, elle refusait qu'on puisse lui faire du mal.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, puis elle recula de quelques pas pour s'adosser au mur du garage. Rosalie posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait, avant de reprendre :

\- _Tu aimes ta fille, c'est un fait. Tu as voulue la protéger, je sais que tu l'as voulue. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, ni ce qui t'a poussée à partir de chez toi, à t'enfuir..._

Bella grimaça. Elle ne savait pas où cette conversation allait mener, mais elle était un peu heureuse de voir que Rosalie reconnaissait qu'elle avait tout fait pour Cassie.

\- _... Mais tout le monde a ses limites. Tu ne pourras pas fuir jusqu'au bout du monde. Ce n'est pas une vie._

Ce n'est pas une vie non plus d'être mariée à Riley Biers, pensa Bella.

 _\- Je ne peux pas l'affronter, tu ne sais rien..._

Alors que Rosalie s'apprêtait à répliquer, la conversation fut interrompue par une voix mélodieuse que Bella aurait préférée ne pas entendre à ce moment précis.

\- _Rose ? Tu pourras jeter un coup d'oeil au van ? J'ai l'impression que la roue est en train de se..._

Edward s'interrompit en voyant l'état dans lequel la femme qui occupait ses pensées était. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux humides, quelques mèches étaient d'ailleurs collées à son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire à ce moment là, que malgré tout elle restait magnifique. Il s'enquit immédiatement de son état, ce à quoi Rosalie l'envoya balader d'une main.

\- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète.

\- _Laisse Edward._

Bella avait baissé la tête, s'était retournée pour rejoindre Cassie dans le bureau. En voyant le visage de sa mère, Cassie s'était précipitée dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- _Pourquoi tu pleures ? Papa est revenu ?_

A ces mots, Bella eut comme un coup au coeur. Sa fille associait ses larmes à Riley, elle en avait peur. Elle aurait tant voulue la rassurer, lui dire que tout était terminé, qu'elles iraient bien et qu'elles resteraient ensemble. Elle le voulait tellement. Mais elle était incapable de promettre de telles choses à Cassie, tout était incertain. Cependant, elle se jura, en voyant l'air inquiet de sa fille, qu'elle ferait tout pour que Cassie soit à l'abri.

\- _Non ma puce. Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes, je ne pleure même plus !_ Bella tenta un sourire, qui fit grimacer Cassie.

La petite fille se contenta de serrer sa mère sans un mot de plus.

De l'autre côté des portes, Edward insistait pour savoir ce qui avait mis Bella dans cet état. Rosalie était peu encline à dévoiler sa conversation avec Bella à son beau-frère. Et ce, malgré son évidente inquiétude.

\- _Tu lui as dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu ?_

 _\- Mais non Edward, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une méchante ?_

 _\- Avec elle, oui !_

Rosalie regardait Edward comme si un troisième oeil avait poussé sur son front.

\- _Je n'ai rien fait, peu importe ce que tu penses._

 _\- Alors elle s'est mise dans cet état toute seule ?_

 _\- Non, arrête de me poser toutes ces questions, d'accord ? Puis en quoi ça peut bien te concerner ?_

 _\- En quoi, toi, ça peut bien te concerner. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'étiez pas les meilleures amies du monde,_ répliqua Edward, les sourcils froncés.

\- _Et toi alors ? Elle est quoi pour toi ? A part un éventuel flirt foireux,_ s'agaça Rose, les poings sur les hanches.

Ils se jaugeaient du regard, sans faire attention aux nombreux regards posés sur eux. Leur petite querelle avait alerté les passants, qui, curieux, avaient leur regard rivé sur eux.

Edward ne répondit rien à sa belle-soeur. Il trouvait cela infantile et inutile.

\- _Elle a des problèmes ?_ Edward décida de prendre le problème à l'envers, et cela sembla fonctionner.

\- _On peut dire ça._

 _\- C'est grave._

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore très bien, tu es arrivé au mauvais moment,_ ironisa-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- _Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, dans ce cas ?_

Rosalie allait répliquer une phrase cinglante qui aurait pu remettre Edward à sa place. Mais à peine sa bouche fut ouverte, qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- _Promet moi de pas poser de questions._

 _\- Que... quoi ?_ Edward semblait légèrement perdu devant l'attitude soudaine de Rosalie.

\- _Juste promet moi._

 _\- Ok ok, c'est promis,_ ceda-t-il, les bras levés.

Déterminée, Rosalie attrapa le bras d'Edward et l'entraina jusqu'à son bureau où se trouvait mère et fille. En voyant qu'Edward était présent, Bella répliqua:

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

Edward la fusilla du regard, vexé qu'elle parle de lui ainsi.

\- _Je crois qu'il peut nous aider,_ essaya Rosalie, _j'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire._

 _\- Et nous sommes obligées d'inclure Edward dans cette brillante idée ?_ dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _-_ _Malheureusement pour nous, oui,_ lui répondit Rosalie en jetant un regard lourd sur Edward.

Celui-ci se demanda immédiatement dans quoi il venait d'être embarqué. Mais ses doutes furent mis de côté en voyant Cassie, lovée contre la hanche de sa mère, tenant sa peluche contre elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain.


End file.
